Yori vs Hikari
by YunKyon-chan
Summary: Writing it to complete! Light and Darkness. Two women. One hurt in the distance past, the other hurt in the present. Sent to another world, for a mission. R&R! Rated M for language, and violence. SanzoOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yoriv.Hikari**

**Chapter 1**

**_A/N: Hello, Hello again! I decided to at least put chapter one of my Saiyuki Fanfic! This is my third REALLY good Fanfic that I've written, and stuff. I must say this, I'm not going to be updating this like crazy, because I have another story that I'm working on at the moment, but please still review!_**

**_If you don't like straightness, then this story is not for you. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki, or any Saiyuki characters, Kazuya Minekura is the awesome creator of the series._**

**_Enjoy._**

Two figures were seen, sitting in a cafe, one a male the other a female. The male in his mid twenties, and the female at age twenty.

"Kiyoshi, why? What did I do wrong?" The woman muttered tears building up in her bluish gold eyes. "Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Sora…I just don't see it working out. I'm sorry, but I think we should see other people." Kiyoshi stated his amber orbs locked with Sora's.

"So, after all that…what we've been through...THEN THIS?!" She cried, storming out of the shop. Getting into her car, she pulled out her cell phone, pushing the required buttons; she then placed it up to her ear, her chocolate brown bangs covering her teary eyes.

"Sora, what's up?" A cheerful voice asked, through the phone.

"Yun…can—can I-I-I c-come o-over?" Sora cried quietly tears falling down her cheeks, staining her black top.

"Yeah! Come right over, and tell me what happened!" Yun replied ready to help her friend through this hard time.

----------------------

"What?! What the hell and after all you two been through, he broke up with you?" Yun shouted after hearing what happened earlier on that day.

"Yeah…I thought it was strange too…I mean we loved each other deeply, got through things together, and stayed together for two years…then he dumps me." Sora muttered taking a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

The two were sitting in Yun's apartment, a simple little place for a twenty-one year old. Paintings were all over the walls, as her career is in that department.

The two have known each other since high school. The two loved each other like sisters, and took care of each other. They never fought, not even over a guy. **(A/N: it's true…she and I have yet to fight over anything.)**

Yun is normal height slim, hazel eyes, maple brown shoulder-length hair, and usually wore fitted clothes, as she like to show a little, but was still modest.

Sora is slightly shorter than Yun, slim, depths of blue with speckles of gold, short chocolate brown hair, her bangs pulled back by clips. Usually wore fitted clothes, but not showing anything.

The two were eating a carton of strawberry ice cream, with table spoons, as they usually did this when one of them was going through a hard time.

"Don't worry Sora. This will pass and then you can look back at this and laugh, as you will remember the good times more than the bad." Yun said a smile on her features as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah…but it still hurts…" Sora mumbled clutching her chest. "It just felt so right with Kiyoshi…"

"Its okay…it'll hurt for a while, but don't lose hope Sora…there's someone out there just for you and you alone." Yun said calmly as she got up and walked over to Sora, holding her close. "And he'll never want to lose you, Kiyoshi wasn't the one…he is missing out. You're special Sora, don't forget that. You'll find the one and love him until death to you part." She whispered combing through Sora's hair.

Sora hugged Yun close, crying her eyes out. Yun moved the two to the floor, leaning against the black sofa, still holding her friend. The two stayed in that position for a few hours.

----------------------

The two then were watching the television, enjoying the show that was unfolding. Sora was feeling a little better after crying, and having Yun near made her feel at ease.

It was a little dreary that night, as the weather channel forecasted a thunderstorm in their area. The thunder wasn't bad at first, but soon turned fro the worst.

The two continued to watch their program, forgetting about the storm. What a bad mistake. The lights went out, but for some strange reason the TV was still on, static shown on the screen. Before the two could react, they were sucked into darkness. The television was still on, static being the only noise made. Suddenly, the screen turned black, a sentence in white font in the middle.

_Light and darkness._

------------------------

Instead of waking up in an apartment, the two awake in a sandy plain a battle brewing, with them smack dab in the middle!

A Mononoke was behind them, as a group of four youkai was in front of them. Two males, a woman, and teenage girl.

"Yaone, protect those two." The male with wine red hair commanded pointing to Sora and Yun.

This male was tall, lean of build, crimson orbs, and his wine red hair short at his temple, going down to his waist in strands. A metal head band clung to his forehead, silver triangle earrings hanging from his ears. An open black jacket hugged his broad shoulders; lavender fabric hung from metal plates, resting on his shoulders, his chest bare. Two metal bracelets clung to his wrists, his jacket sleeves pushed to his elbows. He wore white fitted pants, and black boots.

"Yes, Kougaiji-sama." Yaone replied bowing, and then standing in front of Yun and Sora, spear in hand.

She was dressed skimpy, in the girl's taste. Her outfit was a top hardly covering her chest, black short shorts, with white ankle length boots, her legs covered in black legging, and a whitish blue obi around her waist, a bow in the back. White half gloved sleeves stopping short below her shoulders, blackish white bracelets adorned her wrists.

She was pretty, a little taller than Yun, pale skinned, violet ankle length hair pulled into two ponytails, and crimson depths.

The girl looked to be eighteen, short, emerald eyes, her sunkist hair pulled into a short ponytail, pointed ears, a fitted yellow tank top, showing her bust, a green shirt draping around her elbows. White pants, one leg going to her brown boot shoes, the other cut at mid-thigh.

The other male was a little taller than Kougaiji, bulky, black orbs, raven cropped hair, a white jacket closed, fitted showing his form well. White baggy but fitted pants and black boots. This youkai male summoned a sword, and went into a fighting stance.

"Lirin, help Yaone." Kougaiji commanded, the sunkist haired girl listened and helped her. "Dokugakuji, lets get rid of this thing…quickly."

"Yeah." The other male replied waiting for Kou's plan.

Yun and Sora just sat there watching the battle unfold. The two males made haste charging, and then took the Mononoke down in one swift motion.

'_Whoa…those two are strong, are there beings as strong as them?'_ Yun pondered as she gazed at the two.

"Let's go." Kou commanded his comrades following his retreating form.

The two onnas didn't follow, because they weren't exactly invited to. Lirin waved them goodbye and ran, catching up to the other three.

"Well, we should probably find a town or city to rest. Let's head to that forest, the sun is too high to be traveling under." Yun stated pointing to the wilderness a little ahead of them.

"Yeah, let's go Yun." Sora replied walking towards the forest.

--------------------------

"Damn it! What do you idiots want?!" Yun snapped dodging the claws of a youkai as he swung at her.

As the two were traveling through the woods, they ran into a pack of youkai looking for a meal. The two were surrounded, but weren't helpless. Sora being a martial artist used her fists and feet to defend her self.

Yun having very well aim, grabbed any stones, and threw them, knocking some of the attackers out cold.

"Humans, tasty human flesh!" One muttered licking his lips.

Yun knocked the youkai out, hitting him in the face with a palm sized stone.

Sora jabbed and kicked a youkai that was charging her front, not seeing the one that was heading for her back; Yun charged forward taking the blow instead. The youkai sunk his fangs into her shoulder drawing blood. She shoved the guy off, knocking him out right after.

"Damn…that hurts." She cursed clutching her right shoulder.

"Yun! Look out!" Sora shouted as a youkai was about to pounce.

She reacted a little too late, getting struck in the side; she clutched her side, after knocking the attacker out cold.

"Yun-chan!" Sora cried running to her friend's side. She quickly pulled the sleeves of her lavender top, tearing the fabric; she quickly wrapped Yun's side and shoulder.

"Thanks…" Yun whispered her eyes drooping. Sora grabbed hold of Yun's arm, draping it across her shoulders, as she wrapped an arm around Yun's waist, helping her move along.

"We need a place to rest." Sora stated carrying her friend.

She continued on, her friend passing out after a while. _'Damn it Yun, you're heavy.'_ Sora thought growing slightly tired from carrying her.

"Hopefully I find a town soon…" She grinned knowing exactly what she do…sleep.

Walking close to the road she followed it, keeping her guard up all the while. Another youkai appeared, blocking her way. Unlike the other demons she fought before, this one wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Heh…two onnas, what luck! I haven't had women in a while." He smirked licking his lips.

Putting Yun down, she stretched a little to ready herself. She glared at the youkai; a lust for blood began to form inside her. She ignored it for now, as she went into a fighting stance. The male charged claws and fangs out to kill. Sora didn't know what happened, but when she hit him in the gut, he went flying back blood staining her knuckles.

_SHIT! How the hell did I do that?!_ She shouted inwardly, shocked by the crimson liquid dripping from her hands. "Well at least I got rid of-"

"NOW YOU DIE, YOU BITCH!" He shouted charging towards her once more.

She glared darkly at the beast and smiled darkly as she jumped, and then gave a good hard swift kick to his head. Bones snapping and cracking, his head went flying, his carcass falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

Staring at the carcass with disbelief "Wha—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She yelled shaking with fear.

-----------------------

Sora traveled a few feet more, getting away from the body. Too tired to move anymore, she stopped, placed Yun against a tree, and then falling on her rear shortly after. Her vision was becoming blurry as she lay back, and soon fell asleep as the sound of a jeep hitting the brakes, along with the voices of four males.

_They look like they fought a nasty battle…Wonder if we can help them out… _A man with dark brown hair pondered studying the two. This man was five, eleven, lean of build, green eyed, a green band clung to his mop of cropped hair, and a broken monocle covering his right eye, his left visible. He had a power limiter on his left ear, wore a forest green Chinese short-sleeve shirt, over a black long-sleeve shirt. A tan sash over his left shoulder tied at his right hip. Tan white fitted pants, and light brown shoes.

"Hakkai, are they gonna be okay?" a teenage boy asked as he stood by the male. This boy had a cropped mop of brown hair, gold depths, and a plain golden brown diadem around his temple. An orange yellow cape hung from his battle plates resting on his shoulders. He wore a white shirt, sleeves opened and resting at his elbows, black bands clung to his wrists. Pale blue fitted jeans ripped at his ankles, and light grey boots.

"Maybe, let's take them with us. The least we can do is give them a helping hand. Goku, Gojyo, a little help?" Hakkai asked smiling, at the boy and a crimson red head.

_Man, the one in the black top is hot…the other isn't too hard to look at either. _The red head thought gazing at the two women.

Yun had her hair pulled into a low ponytail, clad in a black tank top, her chest slightly exposed. It fitted her curves nicely; blue half gloved detached sleeves clung to her arms, a black and white beaded bracelet adorning her left wrist. She wore blue jean shorts stopping at mid-thigh. Black knee-length boots was her footwear.

Sora wore a silver chained necklace; a small violet cat bell dangling from the chain. Was clad in a fitted lavender v-neck shirt, her arms bare. Small black angel wings were coming out of her back, Navy blue fitted jeans, hugging her legs nicely, and wore mid-calve black boots.

_I definitely want to know the hotty in the black top… _Gojyo thought eyeing Yun's form lustfully. He was tall, lean of build, wine red depths, shoulder length crimson hair, a brown red band wrapped around his temple, two scars on his left cheek, a brown red jacket hugged his broad shoulders, a white tank top underneath the jacket. Black fitted jeans hugged his lean long legs, and he wore plain black shoes.

Suddenly the sound of two gun shots broke the silence. The owner tucking the banishing gun into his priest garbs. As he stared at his traveling companions, he stated "We need to go, before it gets dark. Hurry up." He looked at the two women. "Bring the two along. We'll leave them at the next town."

Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo picked up Yun and Sora and placed them in the back of the jeep, the two women resting between Goku and Gojyo. And then the group drove off, heading out once again.

Hakkai was driving along, as he was the owner of the white pet dragon, Hakuryu. This dragon could change into their means of travel, changing from a dragon into a deep green jeep.

Sanzo was the one who shot those bullets, he was sitting beside Hakkai. This rebel priest being the leader of this rag-tag group. He was five, ten, violet eyes, a mop of golden blond hair, a chakra on his forehead. He wears a mask of indifference, to hide his emotions. The most he ever shown was irritated. He wore a Sanzo robe, but since the weather was humid, he had the top draped around his waist, a black plain obi tie, wrapped around his middle. He wore a snug black sleeveless top showing his tone lean form chest, also wore black fitted detached half gloved sleeves. Wore fitted blue jeans underneath the robe, and black shoes.

_Man…these two are not human, by their type scent. The one with the wings, I never crossed this type of scent before…The other scent is one of a goddess, I think. I wonder if they're nice. _Goku pondered until his stomach growled, informing him it was empty.

------------------------

The group made it to the next town. Heading for the Inn, as it was around evening when they arrived. Hakkai reserved two rooms, one for the four of them, the other for the two women.

They placed the two in the two bedded room, taking turns watching over the two. It was Gojyo's turn as Yun began to stir. He was leaning over her, enjoying the view.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

Seeing a blur of a figure leaning over her, she thrust a fist forward, hitting Gojyo in the jaw. He pulled away holding his jaw, rubbing it. Yun fully awoken and glanced to the kappa. She slightly winced at the damage she caused, and quickly got up, and helped him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I have a bad habit of punching people who lean over me when I wake up." Yun exclaimed quickly removing his hands to see the wound. "Phew, doesn't look to bad. Just put some ice on it, and it should be fine!"

Gojyo looked at her questionably, surprised by how she was acting. _You're acting like those two wounds are nothing…what the hell?_ "How are you feeling?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm fine…thanks, um?" Yun asked glancing up to his gaze.

"Gojyo. Sha Goj-"

"SORA?!" She exclaimed eyeing her friend resting on a bed. She made her way to Sora, kneeling beside the bed, completely ignoring the kappa.

_Thank goodness, she's just resting._ Yun calmed, drooping her head in relief.

Suddenly, the door to the other room opened, Hakkai and Goku standing in the doorway. They calmed as the situation wasn't as bad as they heard. Goku smiled when he spotted Gojyo holding an icepack against his jaw. Hakkai was slightly concerned when he spotted Yun up and about, when she shouldn't be.

He nervously said "Um, miss I don't think it's safe for you to be walking around like that. Your shoulder and side wounds may reopen."

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! I want at least one review for this to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoriv.Hikari**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Well, I decided to put chapter two up. I may flip with updating stories. For example, I put one chapter up for this story, and then I put one up for my KH one; something around those terms.**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed! Your advice and review was helpful! Here's chapter two!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Wounds? I feel fine." Yun said shrugging as she stood.

_That's strange; usually it takes a while for a shoulder and side wound to heal. _"Very interesting indeed…" Hakkai muttered going into thought.

She glanced to her bandaged shoulder, noticing it was dressed with new bandages, the one on her side as well. _I remember the pain, but when I…_

"Yun-chan? Is…that…you?" Sora croaked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, glad to see you're alright."

_This is rare to see…I just remember beatings and words of hurtful meaning…to witness kind nature…it's nice. _Gojyo smiled as he watched the two women.

"Oh I'm sorry! You all helped us, and I haven't even introduced myself…" Sora exclaimed nervously slightly laughing quietly. "Endoh, Sora…" She placed a hand over her chest, and then placed a hand on Yun's shoulder "Okajima, Yun." She nodded to the three.

"Nice to meet'cha! I'm Son Goku." The boy exclaimed with a slight smirk.

"Sha Gojyo…" The kappa mumbled as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well I'm Cho Hakkai, and Endoh-san and Okajima-san, would you happen to be hungry?" He asked a smile on his features.

"Sure." Both of the women answered.

"FOOD! I'M STARVING!" Goku shouted shaking his fists in the air.

"Haa…Goku…" Hakkai nervously whispered shaking his head at the boy.

"Hey chibi-chimp! Save some for the rest of us!" Gojyo snapped teasing Goku as they walked over to the next room.

--------------------------

"Sounds like you two had a hard trip." Hakkai said as Sora told what happened before the Sanzo-ikkou found them. "Okajima-san could I see your wounds? I just want to see something."

"Sure, since you're the one that dressed them and all." She replied glancing at the dark haired male. He nodded and approached her, unwrapping the shoulder wound and somewhat froze at what he saw.

_Her wound is completely gone, no scar…nothing. Humans don't heal this fast, I mean it took Sanzo at least a week to recover from that side wound. Maybe asking how she's felt this whole time would have a efficient reasonable result to this situation. _He nodded at this, and asked "When you were attacked and through out this amount of time, how have you felt?"

"It's weird…my body was telling me to sleep, so it could heal…" she explained her eyes closed.

"Ma…that's very intriguing…I can say you're the first to be able to heal one's self so quickly, to something so fatal." He smiled liking the idea of having another healer in the group. "What about you Endoh-san? If I remember correctly, you killed a youkai with your bare hands?"

Sora glanced to Yun for an answer, asking silently "Should I tell him?" Yun nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah…I know I was strong, but enough to kill…" She trailed off writhing her palms together. _It's like there's a darker side of me, wanting to kill._

Even though Sanzo wasn't speaking he was listening, finding the two…different. _Definitely not like most women I come across. _He smirked taking a drag of his cigarette. _Ch, what makes them so special?_ He pondered glancing at the two for a moment.

After a good hour of chatter, the group decides to call it a night and turn in.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but if I can keep an eye on those two, I can find out if they're hired assassins sent by Kougaiji. I just gonna make sure of this. _Sanzo thought as the group ate breakfast. Deciding on this, he said "Since you two don't seem too helpless, you can travel with us, just don't get in the way."

The girls both nodded accepting the offer of traveling, and finding a way back home.

---------------------------

So, now they were heading west once again. Goku, Sora, Yun, and Gojyo were all sitting in the back, Sanzo and Hakkai still in the front. Sora was gazing at the scenery as they drove by, that is until Goku started to ask her questions.

"You're different, you don't smell like a youkai, or human…" He muttered as he somewhat sniffed at her. "But, you smell nice though."

"Thanks, but I can't exactly tell you what I am…because this is all new." Sora frowned, finding this whole situation confusing.

"Well, since Sanzo let you and your friend travel with us, maybe you'll find out along the way."

"Yeah, maybe."

-------------------------

We all know Gojyo likes women, right? Well, he sure was showing it as he couldn't keep his eyes off Yun, pondering if she'll continue to ignore him, or talk with him. Her gaze was going all over the scenery, as she leaned back her palms placed on the seat.

Closing her eyes for a moment and then said "Gojyo, your hair…" she paused and glanced up. "Is it natural or did you dye it?"

Slightly caught off guard by her response, he replied "Natural, why?" still slightly confused with why she asks about that.

"It's a nice color for you, it goes along with your wine red depths…well that's my opinion." _It's different, I like it. _She glanced at him, a small smile on her lips. "Now, why do you keep staring at me?" She asked eyeing him.

He placed an arm around her shoulders, leaning down he whispered "Because I find you very attractive, that I can't look away."

_He's such a flirt! At least he doesn't stick his foot in it…Women probably fall for those lines of his. _She thought as she raised an eyebrow.

_Damn it! She's so damn tempting! Not falling so easily…I want more. Shit…_ He inwardly cursed holding his need in.

Sora glanced to Yun and Gojyo and somewhat smiled. _It's nice to see her somewhat happy, she needs it…he just better not try anything, or else he's dead…I won't have her go through that again. _She pondered until asking "How much longer until we hit the next town?"

"Still a ways to go, probably three more hours." Hakkai replied his eyes still on the road.

_I hope we get there soon…_ "I'm starving!" Goku complained as he heard this info. He received a whack from Sanzo, and a threat to shut up as well from the worldly priest, he complied shortly after.

Yun's eyes began to droop, as she always gets sleepy on long trips. _Damn it! This is why I don't travel much…well maybe I'm sleep deprived…_She thought with a slight huff, as she tried to stay awake.

"You can lean on me, if you want…" Gojyo whispered his hot breath teasing her ear. Taking up on the kappa's offer, Yun rested her head against his shoulder, falling asleep quickly. Watching her sleep, he smiled and couldn't help but think of how she'd be in bed. _She's cute…to see that after pleasurable bliss, hmm…_ He pondered slowly trailing his hand down her arm.

"Reposition that hand, if you want to keep it." She mumbled in her sleep. He did just that, not liking the idea of losing a limb.

_Sh—it…she's as scary as Sanzo when he's laughs._ The kappa thought fearfully.

_It feels weird not telling the two animals to shut up. Ch…_ Sanzo took out his paper fan and whacked the two upside the head, feeling relieved afterwards, Goku and Gojyo complained, and the priest simply said "I felt like it."

"Damn monk…" Gojyo mumbled placing a cigarette in his mouth. His gaze fell on Yun as he didn't remember placing his arm around her shoulders again. _I guess she feels safe having an arm around her…like this._

-------------

The Sanzo-ikkou made it to the next town. Unlike the other, this town was bigger and more active. They found an Inn, Sanzo and Hakkai went in to reserve the rooms, as the others waited in the jeep.

Opening her eyes, Yun looked around pondering on their current location at the time.

"Welcome back." Sora said cheerfully smiling at Yun.

"Have a nice nap?" Gojyo whispered smiling at her.

"I bet! You slept right through our complaining and Sanzo's shouting." Goku said with a grin.

"I did?" She exclaimed with wonder at this.

**_A/N: Well another chapter done! This is how the girls are with the Sanzo group! Umm, I want at least 1 review for this to continue!_**

Ikkou - group

Kappa - water demon

Saru - monkey

Ma - my, somewhat shocked, etc...

San - for respect, in Hakkai's case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoriv.Hikari**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I wrote another chapter for this one and I wanted to update this for a while as well. Please, don't be afraid to review. Just don't flame me because you think it sucks. I never received one, and I don't want one either. Helpful advice is nice to receive. Give me your opinion, I'll read it and I'll put my reply in the next chapter. My approach in this Fanfic is how the Sanzo-ikkou would act and behave around two women that travel with them. **

**And like I said in the first chapter, if you don't like straightness then this story is not for you. I'm tired of seeing Gojyo X Sanzo, any of the guys hooked up together. Well anyway, those who are checking this out, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki…none. I only own the plot of this Fanfic, Yun, Khan, and any other crazy stuff in this story!**

**Reviews:**

_SaiyukiNoKoneko: __Its okay, hey look at how long it takes me to update. Glad to hear it's good so far, and to keep going._

_Lovebuggy:__ Glad you love it just after two chapters! _

**Enjoy.**

_Previous: _

"_Welcome back." Sora said cheerfully smiling at Yun._

"_Have a nice nap?" Gojyo whispered smiling at her._

"_I bet! You slept right through our complaining and Sanzo's shouting." Goku said with a grin._

"_I did?" She exclaimed with wonder at this._

----------------------------------------

_Heh than again, I'm a heavy sleeper. It's strange…I've never slept so well since…_Flashes of a certain young man smiling at her, flowed through her mind, and Yun seem to be tuning everything out—a blank look in her depths.

Seeing her go into this once before, Sora panicked and grabbed hold of Yun shouting "Yun! Come on snap out of it!" _I don't want to see her cry and be depressed like long ago…I'll never forgive Shuyin for what he did to her. No other guy is gonna do that to her as long as I am around. _She declared quietly.

"Huh? What?" Yun muttered coming to. She inwardly cursed at herself for thinking like that. "Thanks, Sora." She whispered a small smile on her lips.

"Let's go eat." Sanzo said as he and Hakkai came out approaching them.

With a wide grin Goku cheered "ALRIGHT! FOOD! I'M-"

"Hungry." Everyone replied teasing Goku, and also declaring what their stomachs protested.

"Sorry Goku, it was too easy. Besides we're hungry too." Sora and Yun grinned both of them giving him a hug as well. "Now, let's go eat!" Sora exclaimed happily.

Yun watched her and Goku run off to the restaurant. Turning her attention to the others Hakkai was unloading, and she decided to give him a hand.

"Want some help?"

Sanzo seemed to stare for a few minutes in boredom by her question. Hakkai smiled and it seemed to grow silent. The rebel priest just walked off in the direction of the restaurant, Hakkai simply said "Sure, some help is always appreciated."

"Count me in as well." Gojyo replied grabbing a few bags and walking in. _More time to spend with Yun—even if it's with Hakkai as well._

Hakkai glanced at Gojyo knowing what his friend's reason was. The kappa just glared at him silently telling the dark haired youkai to keep his mouth shut. Yun was completely obvious to their looks as she just wanted to finish and go eat. Hakuryu transformed becoming a small white dragon landing on Hakkai's shoulder.

The little creature stretched his wings, and relaxed after chirping happily. Hakkai stroked the mane of his creature gently, as they went to join the others. Yun was the first to spot the three, Hakkai and Gojyo just followed her, and they took their seats. She sat beside Sanzo, knowing he wouldn't do anything, Hakkai sat between her and Sora, and Gojyo sat beside Goku.

The group was enjoying their meal that is until Gojyo decided teasing Goku as usual.

"Damn Kappa! Give it back!" Goku snapped trying to get a meat bun out of his reach.

"I don't see your name written on it, now do I?" Gojyo smirked teasing the boy.

"Do they do this often?" Yun asked smiling nervously at the two.

"Yes, unfortunately…" Hakkai replied knowing how this will end.

"Shouldn't we stop-"

Before Yun could finish her sentence, Sanzo beat her to it. He pulled his fan out, and whacked the two over the heads—hard.

"Damn it! Just give him the goddamn meat bun!" He snapped after whacking the two.

Yun couldn't help but quietly giggle at this, finding it somewhat funny.

"Oh did I hear a giggle from Yun-chan?" Sora teased poking her friend in the side.

The four males watched the two wondering what they started. Yun poked Sora back, thus starting a poking fight. They smiled and laughed at each other, oblivious to the four males at the table. Sanzo raised an eyebrow at this display, Hakkai found it rather amusing, Goku was confused, and Gojyo just…stared.

The two stopped when they felt eyes on them.

"What?" The two asked looking at the four questionably. Sanzo sighed in frustration and lighted a cigarette, Goku just sat there, and Hakkai just smiled and shot a look at Gojyo. The kappa just shrugged and lit a cigarette.

_I wonder…could I make her smile and laugh like that? _Gojyo thought as he gazed at Yun and Sora. _I've never seen emotion like that before…usually it was fake, but now I want to see it more. _

--------------------------------

"There's a little problem…we were only able to get four rooms. Four of us will have to share two rooms." Hakkai declared as they walked towards the Inn.

"I'll share with Yun." Gojyo said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yun and I can share a room." Sora growled seeing the looks he was giving Yun. _Hell no is he getting a room with her._

Sora and Gojyo argued, not even letting Yun decide on the matter of whom she shares a room with. The sound of two gunshots was heard in the night air, shutting the two up and bringing their attention to the rebel priest.

"I'll **share** a room with Yun. **End of story.**" Sanzo snapped glaring at the two telling them don't start with him. "Sora will share a room with Hakkai." He sighed after in frustration, but knew this was a good way to see if they were assassins sent to kill them.

-----------------------------------------

_Well, this is gonna be great. _Yun thought with a hint of sarcasm as she headed for bed. Luckily the room had two beds. The rebel priest was sitting on his bed looking out of the window, his top bare of the Sanzo robe and scripture—a cigarette between his lips. She just seemed to smile for some reason unknown to her, and just shook it off. Yun looked him over, and her artistic skills took over—telling her to sketch him. She scanned the room for a pen and paper and soon found her desired materials.

_I hope he doesn't mind but that pose he's in is too good to pass up!_ She silently told herself. He was completely on the bed, his arms leaning on his knees, his feet bare, his head half directed at the window, his violet depths void of any emotion.

_Damn it! It's gonna rain soon…I guess we'll be stuck here for a while. Hakkai and Goku can go shopping for supplies—besides I'm low on cigarettes too. _He thought as he still gazed out the window. _She's awfully quiet…good thing I decided to share a room with her. _

_Good, he hasn't noticed yet. Almost done—just a little more shade, some shadow…THERE! DONE!_ She smiled happy with her creation. She glanced up to look at Sanzo, his gaze still out the window.

"Deep in thought, are we?" She asked trying to start a conversation with him.

He turned his attention to her, his violet eyes staring coolly into her hazel orbs. "Yeah. You?" He replied taking a puff.

"Yes or no…just sketching something."

Sanzo raised a blond eyebrow, pondering if it was a wise idea to talk with her in the first place.

_Sketching? She some type of artist?_ "Let me see it." He demanded more than asked.

"Sure, after all…you were the subject." She muttered handing him the sketch.

_She drew this?! Shit! How long was she doing this? _His expression was still blank but he was…impressed inwardly. "Hn." He muttered handing it back.

----------------------------------------

"Sanzo wouldn't do anything, would he?" Sora asked out loud.

"No. He wouldn't, Sanzo's not like that." Hakkai stated pulling his Chinese shirt off and laying it upon a chair, along with his sash too.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking about Yun. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Hakkai gave her a calm but serious look.

"Endoh-san, don't worry. I've known Sanzo for three years, and he won't do anything to Okajima-san."

She gave him a small smile, knowing she couldn't really do anything right now. The two said goodnight, and turned in.

"_Who are you?" I asked seeing a figure appear before me._

_The lips of the figure was moving but, either I was deaf at the moment, or the figure was on mute. Before I could ask anything else the figure vanished. One word echoed, only confusing me more._

"_Darkness."_

-------------------------------------------

The group awoke to the sounds of a storm approaching. They stayed for a couple of reasons, one was they all disliked the rain for individual causes, they needed to restock on supplies, and the last—why get caught in a storm, if you have shelter?

Hakkai, Goku, and Sora went to town and did the shopping. Yun told what she wanted to Sora, and made a list for the two of them. The two suddenly paused and checked for any cash in their pockets, but before they could so much as pull out two Aspect credit cards, Hakkai merely said they could put it on Sanzo's gold card.

The two gave a confused glance at the priest, and he merely said "Do whatever, buy what is needed—not wanted." They nodded and the list consisted of some books, a journal, sketchpad, two pistols, and some combat gloves. After making their list, the three went out—bent on getting done before it pours.

------------------------------------------

Yun went out with Gojyo finding it a good way to pass the time. Sanzo stayed at the Inn, perfectly fine with reading the paper. The two just walked around, to see if anything interesting was happening.

So far the two of them were only getting looks and not exactly friendly ones either. Men shot daggers at Gojyo, as they wish for the attention of Yun. Women…heh, they were silently wishing looks could kill.

_Yun here sure can attract attention…good thing I'm with her then. Funny, that I'm getting these dirty looks from passing females. Jealous bitches they are, plain and simple. _The kappa thought as the two of them walked through town.

-----------------------------------

Sora was successful in finding everything on her list. She was able to buy pistols for Yun, and the two even came with a belt holster as well. She bought herself a pair of leather gloves, protection for her hands, thinking she could use her combat skills for defense.

She put them on, the sound of leather stretching as she continued to clench and unclench her palms.

"Find what you needed?" Hakkai asked as he approached her, Goku beside him items for the journey in hand.

"She uses guns? Heh, she is just like Sanzo then!" Goku said a playful grin on his lips. "Did it come with banishing bullets?"

"Banishing…bullets?" She questioned her mind coming up blank for an answer.

"Yeah, normal bullets won't have any affect on youkai. Banishing bullets are the way to go if you plan on fighting youkai." Hakkai stated and shortly added "I could always ask Sanzo, he could supply her with some."

------------------------------------

"Want some ice cream, Gojyo?" Yun asked as she spotted a vendor selling the frozen treat. Before she could pull out her gold card, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure but my treat." He said a warm smile on his lips.

_What the hell is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? I feel kinda warm, but it only seems to happen around…_ He glances to the woman beside him, and then straight ahead again. _Even looking at her…I don't feel empty or cold. What's happening?_

So, after buying two frozen treats, eating them on a park bench, the two soon were relaxing on a bench.

"Thank you, Gojyo…that was delicious." She said smiling at the kappa.

She didn't know why, but she felt…alive in someway.

_I haven't felt like this in ages—I can't remember this feeling I'm experiencing._ She thought her gaze downcast. _I feel like I'm here to love but…who?_

Yun felt liquid drip down her cheeks and she realized she was crying. _I'm crying…I'm so weak to be crying, when I told myself not to let people see me like this! I'm such an idiot when I cry! _She inwardly groaned clenching her palms into fists on her lap.

"Yun are you okay?" Gojyo asked placing a hand on her shoulder. _Please don't be crying I can't handle women when they cry._ He inwardly hoped as she turned to look at him. Two tiny shimmering trails of tears were falling down her cheeks, as she bit her bottom lip trying to hold it all in.

Before he could react she buried her head in his chest, slowly staining his white shirt.

"I'm sorry…just let me stay like this…for a little while." She mumbled as she clung to his shirt.

Gojyo sat there in confusion at first, never having a woman do this before. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking form, calming her slowly after. He didn't say anything, because he didn't know what to tell her.

Soon he heard light and even breaths, Yun had doze off. He rubbed her back unconsciously and she smiled. His eyes widen in surprise and he couldn't help but stare at her peaceful face. Gojyo held back the desire to kiss her, not wanting to scare her off.

Seeing a girl cry always torn him inside, seeing his step mother crying when she was going to kill him…he never wanted to see that again. Never see another cry like his mother did that horrid day.

-----------------------------------

Hakkai, Goku, and Sora soon headed back to the Inn when the sky started to darken, thunder rumbling shortly after.

Sanzo was sitting at the table newspaper in hand, blocking his view of the three. _Hn, so they return…where's the stupid kappa and the wench?_ He pondered as it started to pour. _They probably found shelter, or they'll show up soon._

"Sanzo, have you seen Yun?" Sora asked as she set her items down.

"She and Gojyo went out a while ago, and that's the last I've seen of the two." Sanzo stated his violet orbs glancing to the window.

_Yun probably found somewhere to take cover from the rain. Uhh, I hate the rain…_ "Always tires me out…" Sora groaned passing out on one of the beds.

"Heh seems we have someone else who dislikes the rain as well." Hakkai responded rubbing the back of his head.

"She was full of energy before, so the rain drains her or somethin' like that?" Goku asked his gaze switching between Hakkai and Sanzo.

"If you were listening, stupid monkey…You wouldn't have to ask." The priest snapped whacking Goku with his paper fan.

-------------------------------

"Woo--good thing you spotted this, or we be soaked now." Gojyo smirked as he watched the rain pour down.

The two were sitting in a little café in a booth close to a window. Yun was gazing out the window as well, resting her cheek in one palm waiting for the rain to clear.

"Yeah…" She muttered as she zoned off now and then.

The kappa couldn't help but steal glances at the beauty across from him, finding it hard not to. The onna was doing the same, as she found him attractive too.

_Heh he reminds me of one of my characters…Hmm, I wonder if he could pose for a portrait… _She quietly laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" He asked gazing at her. She simply shook her head and said "it was nothing."

----------------------------

"Wow! Sanzo, who drew this?!" Goku exclaimed happily waving the sketch in front of him.

"Let me see Goku." Hakkai asked holding out his hand. He handed Hakkai the sketch, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"My, this is very good." He said glancing at the sketch in amazement.

_Yun probably drew this, since she signed it on the bottom…I wouldn't mind having my portrait done seeing as we have an artist among us._ The dark haired male thought as he studied the sketch.

"If you must know, Yun drew it." Sanzo said harshly annoyed by the monkey's question.

"Awesome I hope she wouldn't mind draw'n me. Seen' as how she drew Sanzo, I bet she would love to!" Goku chirped bouncing with excitement.

"Still I would ask first, Goku." Hakkai stated nervously knowing how the saru can be.

--------------------------

"_Who are you?" I snapped into the dark abyss my response echoing._

"_Oh, I just want…" An older reflection of me started as she examined her nails. "To be let out." She smirked her gaze on me completely._

"_I asked who you are. Tell me, now." I growled glaring at this figure._

"_If you must know—I'm Khan." She huffed. She had the same body build as me, except her wings were bigger, her eyes icy blue, and short silver white hair._

"_Why are you here? What are you?!" I asked eyeing her as she approached._

"_I know why I'm here, but I'm not the one to tell you. Don't worry though, you and Yun will find out soon enough." Khan stated coolly as she looked at me from the corner of her icy depths._

_Heh, fates writing an interesting story, ne?_

-------------------------

Gojyo and Yun made it back to the Inn; bad thing is they were soaked. Yun went into the shower, threatening if anyone peeks, especially the kappa…she kill them without a second thought.

"Heh what's this?" Gojyo muttered spotting the sketch on the table. He got up and walked over, picking the piece of paper up, and glancing at it with interest.

_Hmm, so Yun is the artist, eh? Heh, heh, if she drew the damn monk—she probably love to draw a sexy guy like me._ He pondered a cocky grin on his lips.

Yun came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, still wearing her previous outfit—minus the boots.

Gojyo couldn't help but stare at her legs, impure thoughts running through his mind.

She ignored the kappa's looks, and glanced at the rest of group. She shook her head at Sora knowing how the rain affects her friend. Hakkai just smiled and offered tea, accepting the hot liquid. Sanzo glanced at her for a moment, and then went back to reading the paper, all the while taking a sip of his tea. Goku looked like he wanted to ask her something, but was unsure to risk it.

"What do you want Goku?" She asked taking a sip of her tea before sitting down at the table.

"Um, well I saw your sketch and was wondering if you…draw me?" He replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hearing the monkey's request brought Gojyo back to reality. Sanzo just sighed in frustration at the two.

"Yeah, you're really good. Could you…" The kappa started as he got up and put an arm around her shoulders. "Draw me as well?" He asked winking at her.

"I hate to be a burden, but could you draw me as well, Okajima-san? I'll go last of course, but please?" Hakkai asked chuckling softly a smile on his lips.

_Eheheheh…I didn't realize I left it there. I guess I could…it'll be fun to draw these three. Hopefully I can draw a pose that fits their personalities—without them knowing until I'm done._ Yun smiled with the idea and said "Sure, drawing you three will be fun to do."

Goku jumped up and down with excitement, until Gojyo tried to calm him down—only to start an argument. Sanzo stopped the two with a threat and whacks to the head by his paper fan.

Yun decided it was a good time to check on Sora, as the others were distracted. Sora woke with a start sweat rolling down her brow. Yun gazed, worry in her hazel depths. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo gave her a look of concern.

"It's nothing—just a bad dream that's all." She said waving her hand to say she was okay.

The three nodded and bought it, as Yun looked at her knowingly. _Damn it, she saw through it._

Yun gave her a hug and whispered "Just tell me when you're ready—okay?"

--------------------------

"Damn it—I'm soo hungry!" Goku whined watching the group eat. He was sitting to the side, trying to sit still for Yun, but was having trouble as Gojyo kept teasing him.

Yun wasn't trying to torment him, but he just wanted her to draw him—and he chose it around lunch time. She finally finished and couldn't hold back giggling at the profile she did. He looked like a monkey who had his banana taken away.

-------------------------

Later on that evening, Sanzo and Yun were still up. He found himself not annoyed but, still wanting to get some sleep. Even though, he gets it on the road most of the time.

_Why is she talking? I didn't ask her anything. _He pondered raising an eyebrow at her.

"I hope the rain is cleared from the skies tomorrow, I want to keep going." She said stretching as she looked out the window. She stretched until she heard a pop, and then plopped upon her bed—gazing up at the ceiling.

"I never thought I'd be traveling with four guys, with my best friend too! I guess I gonna get use to the four of you, seeing as how we're stuck traveling together. Heh, you guys are interesting though."

_What? Us interesting?! What's so great about a whiny monkey king, a perverted kappa, a dark haired demon, and a rebel priest? ...stupid onna. _Sanzo thought taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Hn." Was the response the onna received from the priest.

"I'm probably boring the crap out of you…I'll stop then." She stated more than asked and fell asleep shortly after.

-------------------------

The next day the Sanzo-ikkou was heading out once again. Hakkai checking to see everything was there, Sora and Goku helping him. Yun was checking out her pistols as the rebel priest approached her. He tossed her a small box of banishing bullets. She loaded her pistols shortly after.

Soon the group was on the road, Hakkai and Sanzo in the front, Goku, Gojyo, Sora, and Yun in the back.

"Thanks for the pistols Sora, they're perfect." Yun whispered to her.

She smiled at her friend "well you did ask for them and the list help too."

"Ah what a nice day were having! The blue skies definitely adds to the nice mid-day." Hakkai smiled to himself as he drove through the forest.

"Ch." Sanzo muttered his arms crossed over his chest.

They continued on, everyone was in their own thoughts. As they drove on the group hit a mud hole. The more Hakkai tried to drive out, the more the jeep sunk. The rear was sinking in first, the front raising more as the vehicle continued to sink in the mud trap. Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai jumped out. Hakuryu transformed but the girls were already half-way stuck in the trap.

Summoning his Shakujo, the kappa yelled "Grab hold of this! I'll pull you out!" shortly after commanding the chain of the scythe to wrap around Yun's outstretched arm.

Sora wrapped her arms around Yun's waist, holding on tightly. He pulled them over slowly but quickly. But, Sora's hold slipped suddenly. Yun grabbed hold of her friend with one hand, but her grip on the chain slipped.

Hakkai jumped in without thought, and shortly disappeared after the two.

Goku and Gojyo were about to do the same, if it weren't for Sanzo grabbing their collars, stopping them.

"Idiots, that's probably what the enemy wants us to do." He snapped still holding their collars. "And I'm not going after you two morons if you jump."

"But—my friends!" Goku whined pointing at the mud hole.

"My woman!" Gojyo stressed staring at the mud hole as well.

"Idiots." Sanzo snapped the two shortly following him.

------------------------

"HIS WHAT?!" Sora shouted her eye twitching with annoyance. _He did not just say that about Yun! Hell no! _She quietly fumed ready to kill the kappa.

"I'm his…what now?" Yun muttered to herself as she glanced around. "Whatever, now where's an exit…"

They fell into a cave, as it was cold and damp. She continued to look around the cave for a way out.

"Ma, ma…Endoh-san calm down." Hakkai said calmly but nervously.

Sora still slightly fumed, but calmed after a little while. Yun saw that her friend wasn't going to anything rash seeing what the situation was. Hakkai was looking around as well, and it seemed he found something.

"Hakkai did you find an exit?"

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 3! Boy was this chapter long! Um, I want at least ****one**** review for this story to be updated!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well, I finally updated and I'm glad. I thought I was missing something and it was writing stories! Umm, not much to say as this is still just the beginning for the Sanzo-ikkou. _

**Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki or Sora…just the plot, some characters, and other crazy stuff as well.**

**Reviews:**

_Lovebuggy:__ Glad you found that little scene of emotion of Goku and Gojyo perfect! I have many more moments that I can nail, and hopefully everyone will enjoy!_

_Maikaze:__ I'm happy to know that the two OC's are loved/liked, and that they remind you of yourself and your friend! Yes the two OC's are based off of me and my good, good buddy Soramegami! Well, I hope you continue to read and review!_

**Enjoy.**

**Yoriv.Hikari**

**Chapter 4**

_Previous:_

"_Ma, ma Endoh-san calm down." Hakkai said calmly but nervously._

_Sora still slightly fumed, but calmed after a little while. Yun saw that her friend wasn't going to anything rash seeing what the situation was. Hakkai was looking around as well and it seemed he found something._

"_Hakkai did you find an exit?"_

* * *

"Yes let's go this way." He replied pointing down an entryway. The two onnas followed him down the tunnel. The three continued down the tunnel, Hakkai still leading. Finding the awkward silence unbearable he spoke.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" He asked glancing at Sora and Yun. The two looked at each other and then back at Hakkai.

"Hmm, I think it's been six or seven years…heh, we've known each other for a while." Sora smiled liking the fact she knew Yun for that long.

"How long have you known Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo?" Yun asked as they continued down the tunnel.

"Heh, I've known those three for a while now…I can't seem to recall how long it's been though." He replied chuckling softly.

* * *

The three made it to a lighted room. It was as big as a throne room, bare on the stone white walls, and marble floor. A lone figure stood at the other end, blocking their means of escape.

"So I have three of you…good, good. I'll kill you three—Hakkai, Sora, Yun with ease!" The figure shouted depths wide with excitement.

"We're facing a youkai warrioress (female warrior)…great." Yun complained rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry, but we still have a mission to finish." Hakkai responded shooting a chi sphere at the warrioress.

"Heh, that won't do any harm to me!" The warrioress said smirking to herself as the sphere bounced off her form.

"Try this then!" Yun snapped shooting at the fiend. Instead of being deflected, the bullets went straight into her armor, burning into her flesh. Soon they could smell rotten burning flesh, as the bullets were slowly burning through her arms and legs.

"AHH! Y-YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" She growled charging towards Yun. Sora ran into the youkai punching her in the face, sending her back a few feet. The female's face began to melt, the flesh and muscle falling to the floor. Soon, the warrioress fell to the floor in a heap, a pile of smoking bones.

The three walked pass the pile of bones heading for the exit. They soon met up with Sanzo and the others. The pile began to move and slowly put each other together, creating the warrioress, rusty sword in hand; ready to strike a close target. Hakkai saw the look in Sanzo's eyes and pushed Yun to the ground protecting her.

"Die." Sanzo muttered pulling the trigger of his gun, the bullet flying pass Yun and Hakkai hitting the skeleton in the head. The fiend disintegrated moments after, becoming dust in the wind.

"You're all okay!" Goku cheered running up to Sora, Yun, and Hakkai even though the three were covered in mud.

"Let's go." Sanzo said walking out to the exit.

* * *

_Hn…I just took a shower yesterday! I wanna bath—BADLY!_ Yun grimaced looking at her clothes.

"I know how ya feel Yun, I want one too!" Sora whispered to her friend. "Hakkai could we stop for the night? Yun and I would really like a bath and change into a clean pair of clothes."

"Whatever." Sanzo muttered as Hakkai looked to see if it was alright with the priest. Hakkai stopped as a clearing came to view, and asked if Goku could sense any hot springs or rivers nearby. Soon, he found one and pointed in the direction it was located.

"I'll be quick, so why don't you three set up camp, while I get cleaned up?" Hakkai suggested to the three men as he walked towards the spring.

Yun and Sora got the fire started, thanks to Gojyo finding the wood. Soon, they set up camp and were relaxing around the fire; Sora and Yun getting their cleaning supplies ready.

"Gojyo, did I hear wrong—or did you say Yun's your…WOMAN?" Sora growled/asked shooting daggers at the kappa.

"I said that out loud?" He said nervously realizing he didn't just say it in his mind.

"Idiot." Goku muttered resting his arms behind his head.

"You did genius." Sanzo muttered lighting another cigarette.

Before it could get violent, Hakkai came back. Yun pulled Sora to the springs, saving Gojyo for the time being.

_Shit I didn't realize I said that! Sora wants to kill me…Yun though…didn't say or do anything—yet. I bet she's planning something and gonna kill me, when I least expect it!_ Gojyo pondered trying to stay calm inside.

_Idiot…I don't see her doing anything to your sorry ass. _Sanzo thought breathing out silently.

* * *

The two girls were at the spring taking a bath. Now they were simply relaxing, letting the hot steam relax their minds.

"Damn it! Calling you his?!" Sora fumed glaring in the direction of camp.

"Sora, it's okay. I'll take care of it. He's a guy remember that." Yun stated looking at Sora thoughtfully.

"But, still! Don't let Gojyo get away with it!" Sora whined her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Oh, I know how…he'll get his punishment." She said smirking to herself—already up to something. _And I know he'll hate this for sure!_

The two finished up, and got dressed. Yun wore a black fitted kimono short sleeve shirt showing slight mid-drift, wore fitted armed half gloves only white this time. Still blue jean shorts, the same black and white beaded bracelet, and black boots too. Her gun holsters secured at her thighs and waist.

Sora wore a violet fitted sleeveless tunic that went down to her ankles, slits on the sides so she could move and fight with ease, her back somewhat bare so her black wings were free to move. She still wore black jeans, black gloves, and the same ankle boots as well. The violet cat bell necklace still around her neck too.

They walked back to camp clean and refreshed. The four men looked at the two; Sanzo broke the stare first taking a sip or his beer. Goku was the next going back to his meal, after him Hakkai went back to writing something down, and then Gojyo slowly turned away, wiping the drool with his forearm.

* * *

Later on that night…the group was sleeping, Hakkai on watch. Sora quietly awoke and snuck out of her tent, and quietly walked away into the woods.

_Doesn't she know it's not safe at night? _He pondered following her.

He found her at the spring, her back to him.

"Endoh-san?" Hakkai asked cautiously approaching her slowly.

"Ah the calm collected demon, Cho Hakkai." Khan stated turning around facing him.

"You're not her…who are you?" He asked a little shaken by her reply. _She's not Sora, her eyes…and did her wings grow?_

"No, I'm not Sora…I'm her other—Khan." She replied eyeing the man in front of her.

"Her other? So, Khan your sharing the same body as she?" He asked as he thought about the situation.

"Yes anything else, youkai?" Khan snapped annoyed by him already.

"_Hey! Why can you tell Hakkai, but not me?!"_ Sora snapped to Khan.

"_I can."_ She said mentally her arms crossed over her chest. _"I just can, it's not against the rules."_

"_Rules? THERE'S RULES?!"_ Sora shouted inside causing Khan to clamp her hands over her ears.

"_Yeah, there are rules—but I can't tell you squat until, __**she**__ tells you what's what."_ Khan snapped tired of the hassle already.

_Heh, Khan is definitely different from Sora…I should probably keep this to myself for now._ He pondered and then asked, "What are you exactly?"

"Heheheh…I'm a-" She whispered into his ear, enabling Sora from hearing. Hakkai's green eyes widen in shock, glancing at Khan in disbelief never thinking he would come across one of her kind; ever.

"_Damn it…you're evil, you know that? Evil…"_ Sora glared her arms crossed huffing all the while.

"_Why thank you…" _Khan said smirking to her self as she brushed a few bangs from her temple.

* * *

The next day the group is traveling once again. Sora and Yun in the middle between Goku and Gojyo, Sanzo still in the passenger seat in front, Hakkai still the one driving.

"Yun, how about we take a bath together next time…" Gojyo whispered into her ear, his arm resting around her shoulders. She stared at the kappa, with what he said.

A dark smile played upon her lips as she whispered back, "Hmm, for that to happen…you'd have to quit smoking…" (**A/N: Yes, I know…just go along with it.**)

He was smiling until what she stated hit him. The cigarette in his mouth dropped, his eyes widen in shock at her deal. _Quit?! But, I need my nicotine! Shit, I gonna choose between the two now?!_ He panicked quietly staring at Yun to see if it wasn't true.

She whispered into his ear, but loud enough that the group could somewhat hear, "Well, if I'm your woman…I gotta make sure **my man** stays healthy right?" She smiled enjoying herself. She reached for his pack of cigs and held it in her palm. "You won't need these now, would you?"

"Okay! I'm sorry for calling you my woman! Can I please just have my nicotine back?" He whined trying to get the cigarettes from her.

Everyone was quietly laughing at this point; even Sanzo had a small smirk. "Ah, shut up! …Damn it." Gojyo snapped placing a cigarette in his mouth, a look of defeat on his features.

_That was good…I'll admit, she got me that time. But, she won't get me again._ He thought gazing at Yun as they continued on through the path.

The group made it to the next town by early evening. Goku already deciding where they were gonna eat, they looked for an Inn. So, Hakkai and Sanzo were reserving rooms as the others were sitting in the jeep.

"The same as last time." Sanzo said as he approached the others, Hakkai right behind. Sanzo left with Goku and Sora as both were starving. And the others, Yun, Hakkai, and Gojyo unpacked.

Placing her things away, she slightly jumped not expecting Gojyo leaning on the open doorframe.

"What's up, Gojyo? Do you need something?" Yun asked approaching him, her head tilted in question.

_Heh, more than you know…_ "No I decided to wait for you, so we could walk together." He replied smiling at her.

"Hmm, are you trying to get something from me? I already gave you your cigarettes back…what do you want?" She questioned.

"If I told you—would you do it?" He dared approaching her with his hands in his pockets. He shortened the distance between each other, so she had to look up to see him directly.

"I would have to know the request, and then go from there." She answered glancing up at him, her hazel eyes locked with crimson. "So what do you want, Go-jy-o?"

_Shit…her lips look pretty good—maybe…a taste then. _He pondered leaning in. As he was leaning in, his arms wrapping around her middle, their noses a centimeter apart.

_Huh? What is he doing? Crap…why the hell is this happening? Do I want it, or I don't care…I don't know. _She thought looking to the side.

Suddenly the sound of something breaking was heard in the distance. Yun spun in the direction the sound came from.

"What was that?" She quietly asked becoming cautious.

_Damn it! I was so close!!_ Gojyo mentally groaned pissed off at the source of disturbance. _Might as well kick this youkai's ass then._

"Let's check it out." She whispered holding one pistol close.

"Yeah." He whispered pulling out his Shakujo.

The two quietly crept out into the hallway moving to the source. Soon they could hear someone whimpering, and another threatening their prey. They approached quietly, until they could see the Innkeeper being held hostage by a youkai. This demon held a dagger to the man's throat his cat shaped eyes glancing between Gojyo and Yun.

"Come any closer, and I cut his throat!" The cat youkai threaten backing away from the two. "I mean it, I'll do it!" He snapped putting some pressure against the man's throat.

"Do it, you'll die next." Yun dared coolly pointing her gun at the youkai's temple.

"Don't you care?!" The youkai snapped pointing his dagger towards her.

"Not really, but I won't let you get away without punishment either." She stated still pointing her gun at his head.

Gojyo stood beside Yun, glancing back and to cautiously; pondering on what to do. The youkai growled pushing the dagger quite tightly against the Innkeeper's throat, but not enough to draw blood. Yun glanced to Gojyo in the corner of her eye, still aiming at the demon.

_I hope…it hits the mark._ She pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting out seconds later traveling across the room, hitting the youkai in the head. He flew backwards turning to ash right after. The only remains were the dagger, on the wood floor at the Innkeeper's feet. The man sank to his knees, quite shaken up at what happened. Yun knelt beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder nodding as he glanced at her.

"Who-who are you?" He stuttered.

She smiled and said, "I'm sorry sir, but my name cannot be given." She stated as she got up, walked over to Gojyo, grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving!"

The Innkeeper stared questionably at the two as they walked away. One thought was on his mind as he watched Yun.

_What a strange young woman…_

* * *

"Wait, Yun! Hold on a sec!" Gojyo shouted confused by her current behavior. Even though he enjoyed holding her hand—what happened…he couldn't exactly ignore or forget.

"What is it, Gojyo? Can't it wait the others are waiting for us!" She huffed pulling him all the while.

"Later then don't forget." He said with a grin. He pulled her to a slower pace, his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Alright." She said as they walked along. _Hmm, I wonder how he'll react if I tell him…_

"Yun, we're here." Gojyo stated shaking her shoulder. She shook her head, and then blinked eyes going back into focus. She glanced at him, and then laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Heheheh…spaced out I guess."

He smiled and said, "Yeah…ya kinda did, huh?"

* * *

"There you two are! What took you so long?" Hakkai asked as Yun and Gojyo sat down.

"We ran into a youkai…sorry we took a while." Yun replied forcing a smile.

"Yun, can I speak with you?" Sora asked looking at her friend with concern. _She's acting weird…what happened?_

"Sure, give us a few minutes." Yun responded walking with Sora to the side.

"What's wrong, Yun-chan, what happened?" Sora asked concern and worry shimmering in her eyes.

"I-I don't know…killing that youkai. Goj—I don't know…" She said sadly gazing at their table. _I'm scared…I'm afraid it'll happen again, and I won't be able to stop it…_

"Yun…Take it slow. It'll be okay! We can do this! If we got each other, nothing can stand in our way!" Sora said with a cheerful grin.

Yun couldn't help but smile with her, and said "Yeah…you're right. Thanks Sora."

* * *

Once again Yun was talking as Sanzo was quiet, listening to her chat away.

"I'm glad Sora's with me—I can't see myself without her on my mind sometimes." She said a sincere smile on her lips. "Her and I—I couldn't be more grateful to have a friend like her."

She was sitting on her bed, her chin resting on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. Sanzo was sitting on his, once again his top bare of the priest robe and scripture, leaving him in his leather black top and sleeves.

_Hn…at least she's not annoying…kinda—refreshing, I guess._ He pondered listening to her speak all the while.

"I wonder…should I really tell him, why I acted the way I did?" She muttered her eyes downcast. "I should when I'm ready, because either way he'll find out…"

_Heh, hiding emotions is hard, but we must do what we can to survive._ He thought glancing at her in the corner of his violet orbs.

"Heh, it's funny how I'm speaking so freely…I guess I always liked speaking my mind, even if I hurt someone in the process. Especially around you…Heh, I don't even really know you, but I guess that's how fate works." She said with a smile, as she looked at Sanzo.

Feeling like he was being watched, in turn looked at Yun.

"What?" He muttered uncomfortable with the look she was giving him. _Why is she staring at me, something off?_

She shook her head looking away, "Sorry…I guess I was zoning again." She smiled looking off at the window.

"Stupid." He muttered looking out of the window as well.

_Heh he doesn't speak much, huh? Well, at least he's not judgmental, just quiet. _She thought as she stretched, and laid down, her eyes beginning to drupe. _Hmm, maybe I'll get to know this priest little by little, ne?_ She last thought as sleep claimed her with darkness and dreams.

**A/N: Well that's chapter four for you all! What is Yun afraid of? Look forward for chapter five! I want ****1**** review for this to continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well, here it is the update!! I felt like typing up a chapter for one of my fanfics, and seeing as I haven't for my Saiyuki one…sooo, yeah. I've just been doing my homework for school, flashes, and role plays with Soramegami! Anyway, on with the reviews and then the chapter!_

**Reviews: **

_Loved it:__ To hear that you really love my story touched me warmly. And reading your review was very nice indeed. XD_

_Comatose Bunny Butcher:__ Thank you kindly and I will definitely keep up the kick-ass work too! Yeah, I saw too many Yaoi fanfics of some of my favorite anime and video-game guys that I decided to write my own stories of them and of my own characters as well! Thanks for the review!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki or Sora…just the plot, some characters, and other crazy stuff as well.**

**Enjoy.**

**Yoriv.Hikari**

**Chapter 5**

_Previous:_

_Heh he doesn't speak much, huh? Well, at least he's not judgmental, just quiet. _She thought as she stretched, and laid down, her eyes beginning to drupe. _Hmm, maybe I'll get to know this priest little by little, ne?_ She last thought as sleep claimed her with darkness and dreams.

* * *

_Damn it…rain again? At this rate it'll take even longer to get there. Heh, at least the two idiots are quiet…for now._ Sanzo pondered staring out of the window, a lit cigarette between his lips.

The group was stuck inside due to the weather. Everyone doing their own little thing you could say. Yun was reading one of Sora's books, Hakkai was feeding Hakuryu, Goku was sitting at the table resting his head in his arms, Sora was resting on one of the beds, and Gojyo was taking a shower.

Suddenly, the kappa came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet as it clung to his temple and neck.

Water droplets dripped off his wine red strands as he snapped, "Okay, where the hell are my clothes?!" He ended pointing to a now awake Sora.

Everyone brought their attention to the two, confusion written on their faces.

"Hn, so you're smarter than you look…kappa." Khan stated coolly standing, and approaching him, all the while with a smile on her lips.

_Sora?! What the hell? _Yun pondered staring at Khan.

"What the hell is going on?" Sanzo asked eyeing Yun.

"I don't know, she would never do something like this…Hakkai, do you know?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry Okajima-san…I don't know either." He replied scratching his cheek. _I have a feeling Khan took over…after all, Sora is usually tired on rainy days._ He pondered watching Gojyo and Khan still arguing.

"Damn it; just tell me where my clothes are!" Gojyo snapped the cool breeze nipping at his flesh. _God this is embarrassing! She probably hates me for this!_ He pondered quickly glancing at Yun.

"Worried aren't ya, kappa?" Khan asked glancing at her as well. She brought her attention back to Gojyo.

Goosebumps began to form, and Gojyo couldn't help but shiver in place. He kept glancing from Yun to Khan every so often, worried about how this situation was going to end—hopefully one where he'd get his clothes.

"Could I, at least have my pants?" He asked sighing in defeat.

"Fine, you'll find them in your room." She sighed and muttered, "And here I thought you'd be more fun to mess with."

"Are you serious? Well, that was easy." He replied placing a hand behind his head, blinking at Khan.

Everyone just shook their heads, and went on with what they were doing before. Hakkai started lunch, thanks to Goku whining that he was hungry.

"Eventually…"

"What, youkai?" Khan quietly snapped, glaring at Hakkai.

"You'll be found out…what are you going to do?" He asked as he prepared lunch.

"Oh, I already know what I'm going to do…"

* * *

Yun decided to do Gojyo's portrait, since the time was right. He being who he was tried to seduce her, but sadly failed to do so.

She inwardly shook her head at the kappa, as she continued to draw her current model. Yun couldn't help but steal glances at his chest, wanting to touch and feel how smooth it really was. She only drew a headshot finding it easier to focus on his face, than his body.

_Heh, he maybe good-looking, but I won't fall for that gaze of his! Hmm, needs some more shadow here…add a little more there…Done!_ She smiled wiping her brow with her forearm.

Yun glanced up at Gojyo and chirped, "Okay! All done, take a look!"

* * *

_Damn it…she's so hot…that determined look of her's. Am I the one falling? I never felt like this before…_Gojyo thought as he stared at Yun.

He continued to stay in the pose she asked him to be in, and think about the woman in front of him. Gojyo was pulled from his thoughts as she stated she was done with the picture.

He blinked a few times, and then got up to take a look. She drew him with that smile of his, winking, one hand pushing back some bangs. He looked over it for a while, amazed with her work. He looked to her, and smiled as he noticed the sincere smile on her rosy lips.

"You like?" She asked still smiling at him.

"Like? I love it! You're good…really good." He exclaimed looking at the picture once more.

"I hate to pry, but…"

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at her once again.

"How did you…" She started as she raised a hand to his left cheek. "Get these?" She asked tracing the two scars gently.

"…" _Her touch…it's so soft, so warm…will she hate me if I told her?_ He pondered as he enjoyed her touch.

"Sorry…I'll-" She stated as she tried to remove her palm from his cheek. He smiled at her, and gently grabbed her hand rubbing his thumb against the top of it.

"It's fine, Yun. You…have a gentle touch." He added gazing into her hazel depths. "Do you…will you hate me, if I told you I'm not human?"

She smiled at him and said "No, I don't care about the cover…" She pointed to his heart. "I care about the being inside."

He couldn't help but smile more, a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders with her answer. Gojyo started off by telling her he was a child of taboo, born from a demon and human. Telling her how his life was until he met Hakkai and the others; leaving out his encounters with women.

* * *

She felt a little awkward asking, but couldn't help herself. Hearing he didn't mind her touch, and then the question if she would hate him if he wasn't human only made her more curious.

After explaining his life so far, Yun was gazing at the floor biting her bottom lip in thought.

_That's some childhood…his stepmother trying to kill him, living on his own, his brother abandoning him…some life, I wonder how he can be so happy at times…_

She glanced back to Gojyo, and jumped a little surprised with how close he was. He was moving closer to her, and she became lost in his crimson depths. Before he could kiss her, she looked away, scared of going any further.

"Sorry…I'm not ready for this." She whispered getting up and leaving.

He watched her leave the room, a confused look on his features.

She went to her room quickly, and collapsed beside the bed, sobbing silently.

_Why?! Why am I so afraid? I just can't relive some painful memories…I just can't have someone else-_

"Yun?" Goku asked as he knocked on her door. "Lunch is ready if you're hungry!"

She calmed herself down and said "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

After lunch, Yun took a nap—just tired as she guessed. _I'm_ _probably worn out from the information that I learned about today, and the whole killing demons too. _She pondered as she drifted to sleep.

_What's happening? How did I…get back?_ She questioned glancing around her bedroom. _Was it all…a dream? Then, why did it happen?_

She looked to her night stand, and smiled at the photo…the photo of her mother.

A healthy red headed woman in her mid 50's, was in the photo, along with Yun at age 20 if her memory serves correctly. She smiled and hoped she was alright.

_I should really visit her soon…heh, even though it was just last week since I have visited._ She smirked placing the frame down gently, getting up.

She walked out of her room, getting something to eat as her main objective. Suddenly, she froze in place, shocked at what her eyes gazed upon…

The person she was just thinking about, dead; her mother lying motionless on her kitchen floor.

"Heh, heh, heh…see what will happen to your loved ones if you don't obey?" His cold voice chuckled, sending chills down her spine with his laugh. "Start following or, say goodbye to another special someone."

His cruel laugh echoed until he finally left, as she continued to stare at her mother's lifeless form. She broke down cradling her mother's bloody, mangled form, tears washing the dried blood away, as she continued to cry.

* * *

Yun woke with a start, and then holding her head to stop the dizziness from sitting up too fast. She calmed herself down, her breathing going back to normal.

_Never thought I would dream that memory again…I took care of that __**guy**__ long ago…_ She thought, sitting in her bed.

She shook the idea aside and glanced around the room. It was late evening, and if memory serves Sanzo would be going to bed soon. She laughed to herself, like the priest cared about her anyway.

_Then again, Gojyo isn't someone I can fool either. Neither is Hakkai…Sooner or later I'm gonna have to tell them about this…if I don't get back home soon that is…They seem to have enough on their shoulders as it is, and this is my problem to face, and face alone._ She told herself, as she got up to use the bathroom.

* * *

"Tsk, so your not gonna talk, huh?" Sanzo muttered as he glanced at Yun every now and then. _She's not an assassin, she and her friend had plenty of opportunities to try…Though they would fail, like all the others that have tried. Damn it! This sucks…_ He thought with a frown, and then combed a hand through his mop of blond hair.

He groaned in frustration, as he tried to think of what Yun and Sora were. _Girly here can heal herself quickly, and the other has wings…damn it, what the hell are they?!_

The priest then snuffed out his cigarette in an astray, and then went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Once again, the six are traveling west. Hakkai smiling as always as he drives, Sanzo looking off into the distance his violet orbs slightly glazed over. Goku and Gojyo arguing in the back, and the girls…Sora was shaking her head at the two, as Yun sighed impatiently at them.

_Guys…guess they do that to entertain themselves…Oh, Sanzo's mad. Five…four…three…two…one… _Yun thought with a small smile on her lips.

As she predicted Sanzo soon whacked the two over the head with his fan and yelled "Will you two shut up?!" He glared at the two, a blood vein throbbing on his brow. "Ch." He turned around arms crossed his chest.

_Will I find out about why Sora and I are here? Why that memory resurfaced? _She asked herself gazing at the scenery.

Suddenly, Hakkai hit the brakes, "Sorry, but-"

"Damn it Hakkai! A warning would be nice!" Gojyo snapped rubbing his forehead.

"Heh, heh…we have company." Sora stated pointing to the cloud of dust that was approaching them.

_A/N: Soooo, there's chapter 5! Boy I hope it was good too! The chapters are gonna get better for sure! So, what's the group gonna face now? Who's the guy that threatens Yun? Stay tuned for chapter 6 of "Yoriv.Hikari"! Also, don't forget to leave me a review! I enjoy reading those, ya know!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Wow, been a while since I updated on this site! Oops, well here I am again, either I'm gonna finish "Yori vs. Hikari" or "One Journey, Two Stories". Don't know but I know how I'm gonna end both stories, just got to get through some stuff before I can draw them both to a close. Well, just look forward to both as I have chapters written up for both stories...hopefully I can write them! Enjoy!**_

_**Also I don't own Saiyuki, only this plot that this story has, and of course some of the characters: Yun, villains, etc...except Sora. So, enjoy!**_

_Previous:_

_"Damn it Hakkai! A warning would be nice!" Gojyo snapped rubbing his forehead._

_"Heh, heh...we have company." Sora replied pointing to the cloud of dust._

* * *

**Yori vs. Hikari**

** ~Chapter 6~**

"So it would seem." Hakkai said calmly, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah." Sora and Yun replied determination in their tone.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun." Goku smirked summoning his nyoiboui twirling it around once and then holding it firmly in his hands.

"For once, I'm agreeing with the monkey..." Gojyo muttered cooly resting his shakujo against his shoulder.

They all stood in wait as a group of twenty or so demons, approached brandishing weapons of swords, clubs and other various objects of harm. The Sanzo party was easily surrounded by the demons. Some of the creatures licking their lips at the two women. Yun grimaced, hands on her pistols, and Sora cracking her knuckles and then going into a fighting stance. The other men of the group in their usual calm but battle ready positions.

"So, those-" the demon leader pointed to the two women. "-are the newest members of the famous Sanzo party? Heh, they look weak." He snorted.

A bullet grazed his raven cropped hair, killing one of his followers instead.

"Watch what you say...I maybe a women, but nowhere **weak.**" Yun threatened, her pistol trained at the demon's temple.

The demons attacked and the battle begun. Sora kicked and punched any approaching enemies. She wiped her brow with her forearm, catching her breath.

_"Hmm, so you can fight? And here I thought I was gonna have to save your ass..."_ _Khan pouted her arms crossed her chest. "Hell no, I'm I letting you in control! It's my body not yours!"_ Sora snapped inwardly, as she continued to take down enemies. _"Heh, oh there'll be a_ _time you'll have no choice..." Khan smirked cooly_.

Shooting down the enemies that approached Yun, she dodged incoming attacks, and then her back collided into Sanzo's. While the two were back to back he muttered "Cn, so you're not as useless as I thought." He loaded his pistol "Just don't expect I'll help you either."

She smirked and said, "Don't worry...I don't need it," shooting down another one, she reloaded her guns. "But, it looks like you're the one in need."

Before he could snap back, she was gone. _"Damn wench."_ He mentally cursed gritting his teeth, before shooting down another demon.

* * *

The Sanzo group finished off the last of the demons, leaving just the leader. He snapped, "Just because you defeated my group, doesn't mean we're done here!"

Sanzo smirked, "We're done." shooting the leader. He turned to Hakkai, and he summoned Hakuyru to once again change into the forest green jeep.

It was midday now, the group still traveling on the desert plains. Yun turned to Sora and whispered "They're fun, than what we're used to, huh?"

"Heh, definitely...not what we call 'fun', but can't hurt to live a little on the wild side of life." Sora said quietly, before looking at the passing scenery.

Yun glanced around the jeep, looking at everyone. She smiled to herself, she would never imagine she be in a situation like this; traveling with four men, with her best friend. She closed her eyes, and thought back to before...heh. How her life was so calm and peaceful. She peeked at her friend and was glad this happened, as Sora needed a distraction from the pain of a broken heart. It was good, but she didn't know how it was gonna feel when they had to go home, back to their world.

...

_"Damn it, I don't need help! Why the hell did she say that anyway? BS that theory I need help. What the hell is up with her anyway? Her freak'n attitude and shit is getting on my nerves!"_ Sanzo mentally cursed annoyed and frustrated that he couldn't figure out Yun.

The group stopped for the night, camping out their best choice for now. Yun and Sora went to freshen up, the men chilled out, as Hakkai made dinner.

"Since those two haven't done anything to prove they're enemies, how about we drop them in the next town?" Sanzo asked out loud after lighting a cigarette.

"Well, it would be nice to have a woman's touch in this group. Make's my job easier." Hakkai stated as he served dinner. "Besides, they can defend themselves when a battle comes along."

"They were awesome in the fight earlier! And they're nice too!" Goku exclaimed with a grin before digging into his food.

Sanzo glanced to the kappa, waiting to hear his reply.

"No complaints here, Sanzo-sama." Gojyo smirked.

...

"Gojyo didn't do anything, right?" Sora asked gazing at Yun, waiting for her reply.

"No. If he get's attached that's his problem, not mine. I'm staying unattached-just trying to find out what we're supposed to do here." Yun stated and then asked. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah, just shaken up by all the violence and stuff." She replied a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"Tell me." Sanzo demanded staring at Yun. The two were in a tent, everyone else was asleep.

"Huh?"

"What the hell is bugging you?" He snapped annoyed with her behavior before.

"Sorry, it's something that I need to take care of alone." She replied cooly glaring back at him. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS BUGGING YOU?" He snapped once more, matching her glare. She smirked narrowing her eyes all the while.

"I thought I shouldn't expect help from you..." She said cooly shooting him a questioning glance. "It's my business, not yours. So, BUTT OUT." She ended harshly before going to sleep her back to him.

He closed his violet eyes, gritting his teeth in frustration, trying to keep his cool. He glared at her back all the while thinking, _"Damn it! She's hiding something...normally she just blabbers away, why the hell is she doing this?"_

...

Yun couldn't help but smirk, every time she glanced at the monk. _"Why the hell is it soo much fun to tick him off? Guess no one else really talks back to him...but I need to be more careful with what I talk about with him from now on."_ She thought. The group on the move again.

"Your happy, what happened?" Gojyo asked her quietly gazing at her with lustful depths. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. _"Aw shit, she's hot! God, I wish I could just grab her and kiss her senseless!"_ He thought hopelessly.

By now, Sanzo was beyond annoyed and whacked the kappa hard with his paper fan. Gojyo rubbed his head and snapped "What the hell, man?"

The sound of a gun trigger clicked, the priest aimed the barrel at the kappa. "Do you want'a die?" He threatened aiming his gun under Gojyo's chin.

"Ha..." Was all the kappa could say, sweat rolling down his brow.

"Yun?" Sora quietly asked. "What did you do?"

The woman whispered what happened last night to her, and Sora just smiled all the while shaking her head at her friend. Goku glanced at the two, wondering what happened. Yun ruffled his hair affectionately and said, "nothing you have to worry about Goku. You'll understand one day though."

_"What did she do, that Sanzo is more pissed off than usual? Eh, maybe I'll know sometime, be happy that he's not taking it out on me..."_ Goku pondered till, his stomach growled telling him it was empty. For once, the monkey kept his mouth shut, avoiding the monk's wrath.

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?" Gojyo asked as the waitress came to the group's table.

"May I take your order?" She asked ignoring Gojyo's question, pen and pad in hand.

"I'll have everything on the menu!" Goku exclaimed with a grin. She wrote the rest of the group's orders, everyone else ordering something simple. After waiting for some time, their food arrived.

"Hey! That's mine!" Goku complained seeing the last meat bun taken, by none other than Gojyo.

"Your name isn't on it...so, it can be anyone's." He said calmly eyeing the monkey. Yun shook her head at the two, and simply took the meat bun from his hand. She then broke it in half, and gave them both half of the bun. She went back to her meal, the four men gazing at her in silence.

_"Heh, that's Yun-chan for ya."_ Sora thought with a small smile.

_"She saved me the trouble of shutting the two idiots up."_ Sanzo thought as he took a swig of his beer. _"She's different...one minute she's a bitch, now girly here is all quiet like before...ch, women."_

_..._

The monk made everyone go shopping but Yun and himself. So, it was only himself and her at the inn. She decided to read one of her books, while Sanzo read the paper. Figuring he may get answers by simply observing her, he glanced at her from time to time-the paper just hiding his true motive. He was annoyed that he couldn't figure her out, as she kept changing her moods so often...almost like she was trying to get him to quit his investigation. He smirked, no way he was giving up that easily. Eventually she was going to spill, and then he could move on.

Getting the feeling that she was being watched, she glanced to him; their eyes locked.

"Why are you looking at me?" She questioned putting her book down, now giving her attention to him. She raised her eyebrow, waiting to hear his response. "Maybe if you told me why, Sanzo...I could answer your question." She stated resting her chin in her palm.

"Ch, women..." He muttered looking away taking a drag of his cigarette, once again reading the paper. _"Maybe...if I listen to her talk, I'll find out some clues to what she's hiding."_ He thought.

"...men." She muttered all the while shaking her head, picking up where she left off in her book. _"At least he still doesn't know what I'm up to. Hopefully it stays that way."_

* * *

"Damn it, now where did-" Sora cursed under her breath, as she searched for the kappa. "Real smart to ditch me while shopping, not good to have this...kind...of...habit..." She paused as she found Gojyo, but he wasn't alone. She continued to watch the scene unfold, until it ended. _"He's a guy...besides, Yun-chan doesn't like him like that anyway. Maybe it's just a one-time fling."_ She pondered as she walked back to the inn.

...

"So, I'll see you later." Gojyo replied his tone full of lust, as he departed with the woman.

"See ya later, hun." The curvy brunette said sweetly kissing him on the cheek, before walking off.

_"Hmm, I'll get to sleep with a woman tonight...yeah."_ He thought, happy by the fact he won't have to pleasure himself tonight. Though he felt a little empty at the thought, as he really wished it was Yun, and not just some random woman off the street. She made him want more than a simple lay-though that's what he wanted at first. Hell, he didn't know if she was really into him, and she could just be leading him on. He shook his head and made his way to the inn. He met two intense gazes. Goku and Hakkai glanced at him knowing his bad habit, Sora and Yun having a conversation with one another.

Walking up to him and whispering, "I would be a little cautious about your habit, my friend...since, you want to be close to Okajima-san..." Hakkai ended giving him one last glance before joining in the women's conversation.

Goku walked up next to the kappa, "Watch it, because Yun is nice and I really don't want to see her hurt." He ended before putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry, monkey...I won't hurt her." Gojyo said waving a palm, to prove his point. He placed his hand upon Goku's head, "I won't, don't worry."

...

_"Heh, Hakkai was a good model, and Hakuyru was a perfect balance by, sitting on his shoulder...I just wish he smile from the heart, then it would be perfect...maybe, I'll try again some time later."_ Yun thought as she examined her work.

"Ma, ma...that's nice, Okajima-san." Hakkai said cheerfully as he glanced at the portrait over her shoulder, Haku chirping agreeing as well.

"Well, thank you for being a good model, Hakkai." She said smiling at him. She glanced at his power limiter and asked, "Not to be rude but, are those just for decor, or something else?" She ended pointing to her left ear.

The others were in the room and heard this, Sora becoming curious as well. Hakkai simply smiled and said, "How would you react if I told you...I'm a demon?"

She seemed a little fazed but since Gojyo was a demon as well, it wasn't a shocker. "So, Gojyo, yourself, and Goku are demons..." She stated and smiled, "We're all different but, that doesn't change who we are. Like I said to Gojyo, I don't care about the cover it's what inside that counts to myself."

Sora just smiled and nodded, agreeing with Yun. "Goku told me, a while back..." the three men glanced to the monkey, all raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Sora and Yun are different too!" Goku exclaimed annoyed with the stares already.

"Really now?" Gojyo questioned ruffling the boy's hair, "so, what are they monkey?"

"I'm not a monkey, you water sprite!" Goku snapped pushing the man's hand off.

"What you call me, monkey?" Gojyo threatened glaring at him, the boy glared back.

"A pervy kappa!"

"Stupid monkey!"

"Pervy kappa!"

"Stupid monkey!"

"Heh...there they go again..." Yun muttered all the while laughing nervously, knowing the outcome of this. The sound of paper slapping against flesh was heard along with, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, BEFORE I KILL YOU?" Yun couldn't help but quietly giggle at this, finding it ironic because, Sanzo never kills them, only threatens. Sora wrapped a arm around her shoulders and said, "Glad to see you're normal again...you had me worried Yun-chan."

She smiled and said, "...Sora-chan," wrapping her arm around her friend. "you're too good to me."

Rubbing the back of her head all the while smiling, "Yun-chan...silly." While this was happening the four men couldn't help but watch the two, each one in thought.

_"They look so happy, because they take care of each other...will they be willing to share that kindness some more with us? I really hope so..."_ Goku thought, hope softly shining in his golden-yellow depths.

_"So, Gojyo told Yun about his past then...Goku told Sora that we're demons...They were so accepting to the fact we're different. Heh, this journey surely will be interesting no less."_ Hakkai thought a glint in his green orbs, _"Sora...please continue to smile..."_

_"I can't help but, smile along with her...whenever she smiles, Yun why are you holding back? What happened to her, that she's afraid?"_ Gojyo pondered all the while gazing at her with interest.

_"Why am I drawn to her? I shouldn't be like this! I can't! If I do...I need to quench this thirst of curiosity before it becomes my downfall."_ Sanzo silently declared as he glanced at Yun.

* * *

_"Yun...Yun..." A voice echoed in the distance._

_"What? Whose calling my name?" I questioned scanning the darkness of my dream. I could smell lilies and water flowers as a figure approached me. It was revealed, and it was a woman. This woman was a head taller than myself, ebony hair pulled back in a ponytail, fair skinned, earth brown eyes, rose red lips, gold hoop earrings adorned her ears, and gold bracelets adorned her wrists. Her outfit was a white dress sleeve-less, the top held together by a chained sun metal that rested just below her chest. A gold band around her slim waist, the rest flowing down to her ankles, a slit on both sides showing her long slim legs. And her ankles covered by golden-yellow bracelets, feet bare._

_"Heh, my little goddess..." The woman smiled her presence warming and holy._

_Blinking, my depths wide with shock, "G-g-g-goddess? I'm a...goddess?" I held my head in one palm slightly shaking my head in disbelief._

_"No...I'm not lying...Okajima, Yun...for I myself I'm one too." The woman smirked as she was expecting my exact reaction._

_"So, that's why my body can heal itself so quickly?" I asked myself, still finding this mind blogging. She only nodded to my other questions, all the while a small grin on her lips. "If your a goddess too, what is your title?" I questioned slowly wrapping my mind around all this._

_"I am the Merciful goddess, and you...Yun, are a goddess of healing, I sent you to this world to help the Sanzo party, for a threat that could destroy heaven and this world if not stopped in time."_

* * *

_**AN: And that my dear readers is the end of the chapter! Can't believe I just typed this up in a few hours! Well you guys know the drill fav, review, you know what to do! :D And I'll see ya in the next chapter of ""!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, since I wrote a couple of chapters before I stopped updating for that long period…here's chapter seven of "Yori vs. Hikari"! Who knows I may just finish this story before I go back to school in the fall! :D So, girls are getting along with the guys, and they lived happily ever after! No…we still have stuff that they need to go through before they get what they want at the end. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Saiyuki related stuff, only the plot, Yun, some OCs, and don't own Sora…yeah!**

**Yori vs. Hikari**

**Chapter Seven**

_Previous:_

_"I am the Merciful goddess, and you…Yun, are a goddess of healing. I sent you to this world to help the Sanzo party, for a threat that could destroy Heaven and this world if not stopped in time."_

* * *

_"Heh, so I'm a goddess now? What the hell, she choose me, and Sora? I thought I was a normal woman, great…now I got to save a world I don't know at all! Way to have an exciting adventure! Not." _Yun thought all the while staring at her palm.

The group was once again traveling west, Both of the women were in deep thought-both getting a visit from the goddess. Sora's was different, she was sharing her body with a fallen angel; Khan. Hence why Sora had small black angel wings coming out of her back. She was wondering when she got them, figuring when her and Yun arrived in this world, but wouldn't she have felt them ripping out of her back? She shook her head, deciding not to think about that type of pain. Or maybe, her heart being broken…made her numb to that, if any type of pain. She shook her head, she was gonna go with her friend's advice; move on and look back at the good times. She sighed, and looked to Hakkai. He was so nice to her, hell if she didn't know better he called her by her first name, but not Yun. She shook her head at that thought and just convinced herself that he was just a very nice guy, nothing more. Though, she did find it cool that he owned his own pet dragon that transformed. She really did have a soft spot when it came to dragons. She stroked the railing of the back seat, silently thanking Haku for his ability. She looked to the rest of her comrades and cocked her head at Sanzo. He was glancing at Yun every so often, she shook her head and just minded her own business. That man had a temper, and she really didn't want to invoke it.

….

"Hakkai, would you like to spend some time with Sora?" Yun asked him, a smile on her lips.

"What?"

"I can tell from how you act around her, you like her…I could do the shopping, so you can spend time with her," she stated. "Besides, since her and I are probably gonna be with you guys for a while, best to get some one on one time!"

"Alright, here's the list, and take Goku with you. He'll help carry bags for you." He replied liking the idea, and the offer of someone doing the shopping for him.

She gave the man one last smile before walking out of his room, to find the boy. _"And this gives me a chance to know Goku. Might as well have fun in this world…while it lasts." _She thought with a smile.

"Here, I'm out." Sanzo stated handing the gold credit card to Yun, as he crumpled the empty cigarette pack. She added the brand of cigarettes to the list, and then left with Goku in tow. Hakkai and Sora left before them.

…_._

Hakkai and Sora were sitting in a little cafe', enjoying each others company. Holding her glass with her delicate palms, Sora couldn't stop thinking about the dream visit. _I'm being so rude, by being silent…but, I don't know what to say…we somewhat know each other from just traveling together, but in ways we still don't know each other all that much. _

Hakkai was silent as well, as he gazed at the empty glass cup. _What should I ask? I guess I could always start with likes and dislikes…then go with the flow after that._ He glanced up to look at her, and couldn't hold back a small smile, as he studied her facial features. _Beautiful…_Quietly breathing out he then asked, "Endoh-san, what do you like, besides dragons of course!"

Slightly shaking her head, she glanced to him and said, "Hmm, I guess reading, writing, and hanging out with close friends. What about you Hakkai?"

He smiled and said, "I guess I like helping people out…" Rubbing the back of his neck, "what about dislikes?" All the while laughing nervously as he ended.

"Dislikes…hmm, anyone who hurts my friends…" She replied a digit under her bottom lip in thought. "And anyone who enjoys pushing my buttons, to piss me off." Glancing up at him as she finished. _I wonder what he hates…_

….

"So what did you do to piss off Sanzo?" Goku asked as he and Yun shopped. The goddess glanced to the boy and smiled.

It turned into a smirk as she said,"He lost an argument, and is being a sore loser about it." The two continued on finding supplies for the journey.

"That's Sanzo for ya! He hates to lose." He said cheerfully, as he smiled at her. _Glad I was quiet for once, and avoided his wrath._ He thought until the smell of meat buns hit his nose. Gazing at her with a pleading glance, she couldn't help but smile, and knew what the boy wanted.

Ruffling his hair affectionately she said, "I'll buy you a meat bun when were done, okay Goku?"

Blinking a few times on what she just said, he then exclaimed with a grin, "REALLY?" She nodded, and the next thing she knew he was hugging her, all the while saying "Thanks Yun!" Thrown a little off guard by the hug, she returned it all the while ruffling his mop of brown hair and whispered, "no problem…Goku."

….

_Heh heh…I hope I didn't scare her with my answer. _Hakkai thought nervously as he and Sora walked through the town.

_Why do I see Yun being behind this little outing? Then again, she likes to see everyone happy, even though she really isn't…sigh._ Sora thought with a small smile, all the while walking beside Hakkai.

Spotting a bench, He asked, "Endoh-san, would you like to sit down, there's a bench."

Finding it as well, she smiled at the male and nodded. He found it hard to hold back a smile; whenever, she smiled he felt warmth grow within, preventing him from holding back.

_This is so weird…to feel so relaxed and calm, have my sins been forgiven, or will this be taken away as well?_ He mentally questioned; all the while, stealing glances at her.

….

"Yun are you a goddess?" Goku asked as the two headed back, hands full of supplies.

Almost tripping, but catching herself, "Yeah…but how-"

"Your scent is like one, and" he blushed as he continued on. "pretty…you're pretty as well."

She smiled at the boy, before giving him a one arm hug.

"Are you trying to butter-me-up?" She asked as she released him from her hold. "Because, it seems like you are…"

The boy shook his head, "No…even if you weren't a goddess, you're pretty because you're so nice." He gave her a playful grin as he ended.

_So cute, and innocent…just like me when, I was his apparent age_…She thought a sincere smile on her lips. The two continued to chat about other subjects as they walked to the inn.

Making it in their room, she couldn't help but chirp "We're back!"

Glancing up from the paper to look at the two, Sanzo simply went back to reading, after readjusting his reading glasses. Before he could ask, Yun placed his pack of cigarettes on the table; as she unloaded the paper bag of items, putting them away.

_She really is a strange one…_The priest thought all the while glancing at her.

* * *

Kou was once again after the Sanzo party, for the scripture. _Mother…I will set you free._ He declared as he walked off, his three comrades right behind him. The group of demons made it to the town their prey; you could say, was currently staying at. "Split up and search, they're still here." He commanded going in a separate direction as well.

As the demon prince moved on, his eyes fell upon, Yun and Sora. Even though he couldn't see their faces, he still stared; therefore he stopped in his tracks.

_Those two…they seem to be familiar. Maybe they know where I can find the Sanzo party._ He questioned quietly all the while following the two. As he followed, he couldn't help but pick up their scent and discovered they weren't human. He smiled, maybe he could use them in his causes to destroy the Sanzo party. _Even though I never really try and defeat them. Hmm, the possibilities though are endless. _He pondered once more before slowly catching up to the two.

"Sora, do you have a feeling…we're being followed?" Yun asked quietly taking a quick glance behind, then looked forward again. "Because," She slightly moved her head somewhat motioning towards Kou. "a strange male seems to be on our tail."

_I definitely seen these two before. But where?_ He thought, as he caught glimpses of the two women's facial features. He picked up his pace, wanting to get this over with.

"It looks like he's more interested in you, Yun-chan…" Sora teased. Seeing her friend fluster, she quietly giggled and smiled. _Everyone needs to enjoy small things like this every now and then in life, even you; Yun._ Sora decided and said "I'm heading back to the inn, later!" Sora ran ahead, and around a corner before Yun could react.

"Sora, I really don't think I should be left with a male I hardly know!" Yun shouted out as she tried catching up to her friend.

Kou ran even faster and grabbed Yun's wrist, stopping her from going any further. She struggled to free her wrist, and then pulled out a pistol and pointed the weapon at Kou.

"Let go of my wrist right now, if you know what's good for you." She threatened looking him dead in the eye.

As he got a closer look at her, he remember faintly helping two women when he and his group were facing a monster. He loosened his hold, and she slipped free still aiming her weapon at him. He put up his hands in surrender, and she lowered her weapon, but still kept it at her side. She saw that he was a demon, but was more powerful than the others she has faced before. Seeing his wine red hair made her wonder if he was a half-breed like Gojyo. Then when she looked at the male closely he had lavender colored eyes-not crimson like her comrade. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, deciding on her next move. Kou saw this and then asked.

"Do you know the Sanzo party by chance?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked back eyeing him.

"They have something that I want." He said with a glare.

"Why do you want this item? Was it originally yours?" She questioned.

"Personal reason, and no it wasn't. And I'll ask once more, do you know the group by chance?" He demanded.

"And if I do, so do a lot of others as well! What's the point in even asking me?" She snapped wanting to leave.

"Because I learned from sources that the group had two new members, and you happen to be one of them." He stated backing her into a corner. "And why not use you to get what I want from Sanzo?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Are you kidding me? Sure he's my comrade, but nothing more. And if you think I find you threatening, then you're wrong. I can take you on my own." She ended glaring him down.

* * *

"Where's Yun, Sora?" Gojyo asked a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, she's just talking with some guy." She replied like it was no big deal.

"U-Uh-some GUY?" He exclaimed with a stutter.

"Yeah," she sighed slightly shaking her head. "She's allowed to talk with another male besides you, Gojyo."

"I know, but I feel something isn't right, where did you last see her, Sora?" He asked.

"In the town square."

Getting that info, the male dashed out, heading for the square. Once he got there, he helped Yun by using his weapon's long ranged ability, forcing Kougaiji to move away from her. As the three of them stared each other down, the comrades showed up. Goku charged towards the demon prince, ready to always face off with him. Knowing the boy had the prince under control, the rest of the Sanzo party prepared for the rest of Kou's gang to show up, as the guys knew he hardly traveled on his own.

"Goku better hurry up, or we're leaving his ass behind." Sanzo muttered as he lit a cigarette.

The group continued to watch the two fight, but still kept their guard up. As time slowly passed by, Sora and Yun both thought about one thing…_Why did Kougaiji want Sanzo's scripture?_

Sora thought otherwise than to ask the priest the reason why, but Yun pondered and just came up with the idea that it would help with this whole mass destruction of their world. _I mean come on Sora and I are here to help him save the world, from something even worst, then what's already happening. Though, it's gonna suck being a famous celebrity for evil. No wonder the guy acts the way he does…_Yun glanced to the man and couldn't help but respect him a bit more. He glanced back at her, eyebrow raised in question. He shrugged it off and looked away, saving himself from pondering on thoughts better left alone.

Suddenly smoke bombs went off around the group and two fighters, surrounding them in mist.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone exclaimed with concern appearing in front of her lord.

Dokuga and Lirin appeared shortly after, both with a smile.

Kou could only smile, but soon turned serious and said "Let's make this more interesting…"

His comrades got the message and soon after went to attack their desired sanzo party members.

Sora and Yun were left out, Hakkai fighting Yaone-though the two more acted like they were catching up. Dokuga and Gojyo, Kou vs. Goku…and Sanzo and Lirin? Well, the rebel priest easily won by handing the sunkissed haired demon girl a meat bun.

_Now what? _ Was the only thought that crossed the two women's minds.

* * *

**AN: And there ya go, another chapter done! Sorry it took a while! Like I said in the description, I'm updating it from where I left off, and some parts didn't follow like they should. Don't worry, once I finish editing chapter eight, you guys will be seeing more chapters up, as I'm really on a roll with this story! A review would be nice, but I'll still be updating this because I'm having so much fun writing this! So, see you all in chapter eight of "Yori vs. Hikari"!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here I am again with Chapter eight of "Yori vs. Hikari"! Yay! I just finished writing in my first notebook today! So, I decided to start typing up the chapters, just because I finished the first book of this story, and I have another notebook on the way! I know I put romance, and there will definitely be some, but not until it's right and etc…Characters are telling me what they want, and I seriously have a lot of good stuff on the way. Also, I seriously have to be in the mood to type this up as my chapters are long, and my hands get tired, so yeah. Glad I got a review last chapter! That made my day to know someone that doesn't know me personally is enjoying my story! Cause I seriously read this and my other stories out loud to Soramegami and my mom as they're both BIG fans of the series and I can tell stories like nobodies business, when I'm having fun of course! So on a side note, I seriously give them credit as they helped me come up with ideas on certain parts, and made it fun for me to continue! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Saiyuki related, only plot, Yun, and certain OCs, and don't own Sora…yup.**

**Yori vs. Hikari**

**Chapter Eight**

_Previous:_

_Sora and Yun were left out, Hakkai fighting Yaone-though the two more acted like they were catching up. Dokuga and Gojyo, Kou vs. Goku…and Sanzo and Lirin? Well, the rebel priest easily won by handing the sunkissed haired demon girl a meat bun._

_Now what? _ _Was the only thought that crossed the two women's minds._

* * *

"Get off." Sanzo threaten the little demon girl that was perched upon his shoulders-munching on a meat bun.

Since the Merciful Goddess filled the two women in on why the Sanzo party was traveling west, made sense why every demon wanted the priest's scripture. Sora just watched the others fight, as it was the only thing she could really do at the moment. Yun looked around, watched the others fight for a while, and when she felt Sanzo look at her-she looked up at him. The look he was giving her, made her smile as she was still a mystery to the man, somewhat. He knew she changed her moods, but he still hadn't a clue what she was protecting so much.

_Could be something no one knows, not even her friend. Why can this woman get underneath my skin, without even trying? I hate the fact she can push my buttons. _The priest thought as he looked away, and she was still smiling. He just shook his head, deciding not to think too much on the subject.

"I smile because it's easier than frowning…" Yun stated before he could ask. "People like me for my smile-but then am I fooling myself for everyone's sake?"

"Maybe." He said without much care in his tone. _Why the hell did she ask me that? _He asked himself and then snapped.

"Why the hell did you ask me that question?"

She looked confused for a moment but soon realized what he meant.

"Oh, I wasn't really asking that to you, kinda more to myself…some things you just have to ask yourself out loud, then inwardly."

The rebel priest just seemed to look unaffected and annoyed. He sorted through questions that would be better answered by Yun, but decided not to ask at all-because that would show he cared. Caring was something he didn't do, and why start now?

"Baldy head Sanzo, give me the scripture." Lirin threatened still sitting on the man's shoulders. He didn't hear the threat, and just gave the little demon girl another meat bun. She happily took it, and munched on it quietly.

The battles kept on going, until Kougaiji decided to end it. He threatened that he'll eventually get the scripture and kill the Sanzo party. Him and his group left, Lirin waving and saying she'll play with Sanzo next time.

"Don't bother." Sanzo fumed ready to shoot her down.

Hakkai calmed him down long enough that the demon group finally was out of sight.

…_._

_He locked it…again._ Yun inwardly moaned as she tried to turn the doorknob to the exit. _Either this way he can keep an eye on me…or…_Yun let her mind wander and shook those ideas out. Didn't he trust her yet? She hasn't tried anything shady, but not answer some personal stuff…that's technically not concerned bad. It's not like the guy shared his life story with her, so she had no obligation to share her's or Sora's. The woman gave up on the door, and sat on her bed. Might as well act like she didn't try and escape. She just knew, if the two were alone, he was gonna try and get her to spill her deepest secrets, and she really didn't want to do that. Though, the man hasn't really done that, but the one time when they were camping out.

_Man they say men are simple, but some are just as complex as women! No I don't want to get close to anyone! I've just fine on my own, besides having Sora…_

Yun was drawn out of her thoughts as the bathroom door opened, Sanzo coming out shortly after-his hair slightly damp, only clad in his black tank top and jeans. It was silent until the sound of a click of a lighter, a slight quiet crackle of paper, and then once again it was silent. She knew the men she traveled with were built, and deadly…but she couldn't help but appreciate the human bodies, since she was around a lot of fine specimens that she wanted to capture on paper. She just smiled at him, in return he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"You just look so normal, without the sanzo robe." She said a small smile still on her lips.

He tilted his head in curiosity at her words. Never really hearing anyone calling him normal before.

"Because you certainly don't act like a priest would-but then that's what makes you, **you**."

Mentally rolling his eyes he muttered, "Whatever."

….

The group relaxed for a little while longer and soon were off again. They drove to the next closest village, and stopped for the night, and to restock on supplies as well. Once they drove pass the town's gate though, it seemed something was a bit off. The group just continued on, that feeling always appearing at some point or another. they found a decent place to lodge-the placements the same as always.

Soon, it was the middle of the night, where that unsettlingly feeling came into play. Yun was sound asleep, and Sanzo-having a cigarette before turning in as well. He was staring out the window, until he felt hot all of a sudden. He held his head in one palm as he turned and glanced at Yun. He began to sweat, so he removed his robe, but it seemed he was warm for a completely different reason-and it wasn't the summer weather.

_What the hell is happening to me? _He pondered as he removed his sleeves as well-trying to cool off. He took deep breaths trying to keep himself calm and tried to keep from looking at the woman in the other bed, as that's when he felt his condition worsen. Seemed he was the only one feeling this, otherwise-she would have been up as well. As if his body had a mind of its own, he got up from his bed and approached Yun's. He was yelling at himself to stop, but his body only did the opposite.

_Shit…why am I acting like that damn kappa? This doesn't make any damn sense!_ He inwardly snapped as he proceeded to climb onto her bed.

The priest felt his heart pounding in his chest, as he saw the position he was currently in. Midnight, hovering over a woman he somewhat knows, and suddenly having impure thoughts about said woman. Closing his eyes only made it worse, as if his mind and body joined forces, because his mind imagined what his body solely ached to do. Opening his eyes, he felt himself lower, closer to Yun's.

Yun felt warmer all of a sudden, and when she saw a blurred figure over her, she jabbed her fist, but it didn't hit anything. Sanzo had grabbed her fist and held it above her head, she tried her other, and he just grabbed the other-grabbed both hands, and held them both with one hand. She began to panic as she really didn't like the position the two were in. Neither did he as he _really_ wasn't acting like himself. She could somewhat tell that he wasn't doing this of his own accord, as she never saw that look in his eyes. She gasped before their lips met in a forceful heated kiss. She was staring at lustful violet depths, he was looking at scared hazel depths.

When he forced himself away he stared at her, looking more so at her shocked confused depths. Before he could advance on her once more, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, I'm-"

The kappa didn't finish his sentence as he laid eyes on the two. Gojyo torn his eyes from the display and proceeded to stare at the floor. The priest began to act unusual once again, and brought his attention back to Yun.

"S…top…me…I-I-don't…" Sanzo muttered as he tried to fight back.

She tried kicking him where it hurts, but he put his weight there. She shouted to Gojyo, and the man helped her.

….

Gojyo couldn't sleep. Seeing his half-brother once again was always hard, but that's not the complete reason he couldn't fall asleep. Yun was on his mind, he felt that he should go check on her, as he felt something was off. He got up and decided to see if he was wrong. Knowing the priest was in there, he knocked once to warn them.

"Hey I'm-" He stated but stopped as he saw the two. _Man, and here I thought the monk wasn't interested in women…was this the reason he chose the sleeping arrangements?_ Gojyo thought as he chose to look away, and take interest at staring at the wooden floor. He found this discovery shocking, as the priest never gave any hints that he was interested in Yun. _Then again, I never know what's going through that guy's head…_

"Go-gojyo! H-help! Sanzo's not-" Yun cried as she struggled in Sanzo's hold.

That brought his attention back to the two, and the man pulled the priest off her. Sanzo struggled in his hold, whatever going on with the man in control.

"Sorry about this…" Gojyo muttered before punching Sanzo in the gut.

The priest passed out from the blow, and sank to the floor. Gojyo put the man to bed, and then turned his attention to Yun.

"Mind explaining what just happened?" He asked with a confused expression.

"No, I don't…" She whispered.

She explained what happened, and you could say the kappa was relieved to know that his friend wasn't acting on his own accord-otherwise he would be screwed.

_It's not like Sanzo to start acting like me…_"Guess you'll be sleeping with the chimp and myself!" The man exclaimed with a stupid grin.

Yun gave a half smile and nodded. She followed him to his room, inwardly laughed when she saw Goku sleeping so deeply-snoring happily.

"No wonder you complain, but I bet you're used to him by now…" She stated quietly as to not disturb the sleeping child. "And sorry if I woke you."

"Nah. Ya didn't…couldn't sleep anyway…" Gojyo whispered back.

_Probably has a lot on his mind. _She thought as she held back a yawn.

Seeing this sleepy display, the man reminded the woman that it was late-sleep being the objective that they should accomplish.

"We'll tell the other's about Sanzo's condition in the morning, for now…let's get some shut-eye." He said before shortly yawning himself.

She nodded and the two climbed into bed, and both fell asleep instantly-too tired to do anything else.

….

Feeling light touch his face, Hakkai opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched, getting the stiffness out of his limbs. Placing his monocle on, he proceeded to look out the window. Seeing and sensing he was the only one awake, he stretched once more, and then went to the kitchen. Knowing that the smell of food will have everyone waking up soon.

"Ah breakfast time, breakfast time!" Goku chanted as he took a seat.

"Damn, how can you always be so energetic this early, huh monkey?" Gojyo asked before yawning.

"Will you shut up?" Sanzo snapped a throbbing blood vein upon his brow.

Gojyo knew what was making the guy so streamed, and had a feeling that Hakkai could also sense it as well. They silently nodded to one another. Goku looked between the two confused, wondering what was going on. The priest took a seat, and then quickly lit a cigarette, trying to calm himself down-whatever what was wrong with him somewhat numbing him. He knew at least some of his comrades had a feeling something was off with him, and probably in the process in fixing it. Just keep Yun away from him for the time being, and-

"Ah, another one of Hakkai's famous breakfasts!" Yun exclaimed with delight.

Suddenly, Sanzo looked in her direction, and the whole room went silent. Yun holding a cautious gaze, as Sanzo had a mysterious expression too-one that the three males wouldn't believe to ever see in their lifetime…A smile-a charming, seductive smile. His violet depths glazed over with lust-lust directed towards a woman that didn't want it.

"Shit! What the hell is going on?" The man snapped annoyance and irritation clear as a bell in his tone.

"It seems someone is toying with us, but only Sanzo is falling victim…" Hakkai stated holding his chin in thought.

"Sanzo's the only human in the group though!" Goku commented.

"Guess the guy doesn't know us too well." Gojyo smirked, leaning back in his seat.

When Sora came into the room, the men watched to see if Sanzo would react the same, and when his attention was still on Yun-they smiled as the guys came up with a way to help their leader, and take care of the one who was responsible. They simply knocked their leader out cold, had Sora and Goku watch over him, as the other three went to take care of the spell caster.

"How? How did you find me so quickly?" The she demon questioned.

"Lucky guess." Hakkai stated with a shrug. "Now, will you cooperate, or do we have to force you?"

The demon snickered before saying, "The spell can't be undone by I…the stubborn man has to accept his emotions." She laughed once more. "Ha, your friend will have this curse for the rest of his days-as he'll never-"

Hakkai knocked her out for good, before she finished. The three males looked at one another, already knowing what the solution will come to.

….

"Go." Sanzo stated cooly.

The other three males looked to the side sadly-knowing that it was going to come to this. That's where they learned their lesson to never get attached-as it's harder to say good-bye.

Yun shook her head in disappointment, but isn't this what she wanted? No more trying to fool the priest to keep him off her case. She gathered her things, trying to focus on the now, and later-not the past. The Merciful Goddess said that she sent the two of them here to help the Sanzo party, but that doesn't mean they had to travel together, right? It was gonna be easier on both parties this way. Sora was right behind her-as she didn't want her friend traveling alone. Besides, ever since they were younger they stuck together through a lot of things. It seriously was better anyway, right?

_**Few weeks later…**_

"Heh, in ways this is easier, right?" Yun asked.

"Yeah, but don't you feel like something's missing?" Sora replied.

"Yes, I do…but, you knew as well as I that it wouldn't have worked out. I mean we're from a different world Sora!"

Sora simply nodded, as the two continued walking to the nearest town.

_I'm sorry that things worked this way…if anything-I wanted you to have some happiness, Sora._ Yun thought as she gazed at the blue sky.

….

"Three rooms plea-" Hakkai stopped himself midway. "Four rooms please…"

He shook his head, laughing at himself for his mistake. When it has been at least a month since the two women traveled with the group. He wasn't the only one to make little mistakes either-the others did their share as well. Hakuryu wasn't himself, as he missed Sora's company. Gojyo would talk to other women like he was talking with Yun. Goku caught himself as he knew he wouldn't get a meat bun after shopping, as Hakkai didn't spoil him like Yun or Sora. Sanzo was probably in the worst shape of the four. So used to Yun's company at night-he was losing sleep. Sadly, he would never admit he missed their company as much as the rest of them. Hakkai made sure to give the man his own room as the two would lose sleep, with Sanzo yelling, the guy in his own illusion.

As the priest sat on his bed, he groaned and snapped. "Come on! Nothing again! There has to be something you want to ramble about!"

Jumping out of his daze, he looked to the other bed-sighing in disappointment. Once again seeing that it was empty. Sanzo scolded himself for even thinking like this-as it will only be a weakness.

_Though I know this, I still want her company…I'll take her rambling even-anything-shit…_He thought rubbing his temple in frustration.

….

"You don't have one room left?" Yun asked.

"No, but there seems to be two beds available in two different rooms. I have no trouble if you want to work out something with the other guests." The inn-keeper said.

"That's fine, we could easily work it out…" Yun muttered.

the two walked to their rooms, and had to double take to what they saw. Sora smiled as she laid her eyes upon a sleeping Hakkai and Hakuryu. She quietly got ready for bed and then retired for the night. Yun dropped her bag in shock as she met Sanzo's gaze. She thought she would never cross paths with him, but here he was.

He did a double take, thinking she was just an illusion, but alas-she stayed where she was. For a brief moment he smiled, though the man won't ever admit out loud-he was glad to see her again. And this time he won't make her leave-even if she's a weakness.

"Hey there stranger…" Yun stated nervously, cautious because of last time they were alone.

"Hey." He replied with a nod.

She sighed with relief, the man was back to himself. She picked up her bag, and got herself situated. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, she seemed different than before. Then again he really didn't know that much about her either. When she came close at one point-he pulled her to him. He hugged her from behind with one arm. He was brief, he soon let her go-cursing inwardly at his actions.

_I'm screwed…_He inwardly sighed.

As the days continued, it's like the two women didn't leave at all. The group faced their usual foes, and then went on their way once again. Though, Yun and Sora knew they were to help the group defeat a powerful foe-they had no idea what other dangers they were to face.

….

As the group was once again on the road, Yun was staring at the back of Sanzo's head. "The reunion" the two had kept playing in her head.

_Why him? He's so stubborn, cold, and…fun to tick off, no! I'm staying away from that stuff! Love relationships have been nothing but bad for me! _She inwardly groaned rubbing her temples.

Sanzo smiled to himself, before shortly after turning around in his seat.

"Will you quit staring at me, or do I have to make you?" He snapped.

"Don't flatter yourself, you just so happen to be in my line of vision of the scenery…" Yun said glaring at the man.

_Shit-she sure has guts to push Sanzo…_Gojyo thought as he watched the two.

"In the way? Why don't you sit here-your godliness?" Sanzo snapped back.

"I would, but that seems to be your seat 'your holiness…" Yun replied sarcastically. "Unless you want me to sit in your lap-which I'll have to decline."

"In your dreams, girly…" Sanzo said quietly before sitting down once again.

Yun just rolled her eyes and then smiled-glad to see that the man was somewhat back to normal. The others kept quiet-too scared to say or ask anything after that argument.

….

Facing the usual group of demons, and the group surrounded as usual too. Though, we know that the group always seems to get out of these things with little trouble. So, as the group was fighting the demons off-it was cut short. A ball of light descended from the heavens, and grew larger once it touched the ground. Before the light started to fade-fire shot out and destroyed the remaining demons. The group directed their attention to the new threat-as the other was disposed of. A shape began to form as the light completely faded. A man could be seen once the light disappeared into the night.

Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku grew extremely quiet as they laid eyes on the man. His eyes opened revealing his one gold and one blue colored depths. He narrowed his gaze at them, and then sighed.

"So, I finally get to meet the newest members of the Sanzo group…" The man said. He pushed his black bangs away from his face, his handcuff chains rattling with this movement. He locked his eyes on Yun and Sora-then raised an eyebrow in surprise. He smirked introduced himself as he knew the women didn't know him. "My name is Homura, ladies…and" He chuckled and then asked "Heh, did you know…Sora is a demon?"

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of chapter eight! Man glad I was able to type this up with little to no trouble! :D Well, review if you want-I love reading them! I guess I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter of "Yori vs. Hikari"!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello, hello my readers! I'm here again with the next installment of "Yori vs. Hikari"! I won't really say much in the author's notes this time as I don't want to reveal too much. And the chapters ahead, have hints to what in store. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Saiyuki related material, only Yun, some OCs, don't own Sora...yeah!**

**Yori vs. Hikari**

**Chapter 9**

_Previous:_

_"So, I finally get to meet the newest members of the Sanzo group..." The man __said. He pushed his black bangs away from his face, his handcuff chains rattling __with this movement. He locked his eyes on Yun and Sora-then raised an eyebrow in __surprise. He smirked and then __introduced himself as he knew the women didn't know him._

_"My name is Homura, ladies...and" He chuckled and then asked "Heh, did you __know...Sora is a demon?"_

* * *

Everyone's attention was drawn to Sora once Homura finished. Before the group could react he was behind her-one hand wrapped around her neck.

"How do you do it?" He asked her quietly. "No matter, I'll find out sooner or later..." Homura released her shortly after, smirked and then shortly disappeared afterwards.

_How do I do what? I'm a demon...?_ Sora pondered while rubbing her neck.

"I wouldn't dwell too much on what Homura said...since he'll come around again and give ya the answer." Gojyo said as he glanced at Sora.

The redhead then came up with an idea with his current "lady" situation. Yun was playing hard to get, and as much fun as it is-she wasn't the only female in the group. He brought his attention to Sora, and he couldn't help but smile as plan "Make Yun Jealous" began to form.

_"Khan do you know, or understand what Homura said?" _Sora asked mentally.

_"I do and then I don't...just be a little more careful with him around." _Khan replied back.

**Few days later...**

What Homura had said kept repeating in Sora's head. _Demon...How I do something... _Sora then started rubbing her neck as she felt a knot form in her stomach. For the past couple of days she tried going with the advice that was given, but it only made her feel more uneasy.

Yun could see that Sora was troubled, but couldn't grasp her mind around her best friend being a demon. Then again, she was busy keeping her eyes on Gojyo-since the kappa was acting strange. As she saw Sora in discomfort again, Yun went to help her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle it." Hakkai said as he walked towards Sora.

Yun held back unshed tears, as she saw the two interact. She was glad to see Sora happy, but knew all too well that the two of them will have to go home-this world only being a fond memory in the end.

...

"Yun, Yun! Could we go out for a while?" Goku asked.

The goddess looked outside, and then turned her attention towards the boy. She shrugged and then nodded. The two of them went out, and took a walk around the marketplace.

"Now I understand why you wanted to go out on a great day, but why not with the others?" Yun asked.

"Well, everyone else was busy but I didn't want to go by myself-so that's the reason." Goku replied as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Then, it seemed you needed to get out too..."

Yun smiled at Goku and ruffled his hair affectionally. He grinned back at her, and then hugged her. She was taken back by his hug, but then smiled and returned it.

"You're not planning on leaving again, are you?" He mumbled.

"No, I'm not leaving anytime soon, Goku." She replied as she rested her cheek on his head. _I wish I didn't have to leave forever in the end...I wish I was more certain at what happens at the end of this journey. _She thought sadly.

...

"You seem tense...want a neck massage?" Gojyo asked as he approached Sora.

Startled out of her thoughts, she looked at Gojyo-then shook her head no.

"Gojyo you better stop if you know what's good for you." Yun warned the kappa.

"So, I've made you jealous?" He asked with a grin.

"No, you've just pissed me off that you would use my best friend like that, and just watch-out for Hakkai." She stated with crossed arms.

Sensing someone coming towards them, Yun smiled at said "person", and then pointed towards the kappa. Hakkai was wearing that "smile" as he looked at Gojyo.

"Can I speak with you?" Hakkai asked the kappa.

Gojyo just nodded, knowing not to decline Hakkai's request. When Yun saw Gojyo's expression after the "chat" she knew Gojyo was gonna lay off Sora-and hopefully behave.

...

"I told you, I'll find out about your little secret...**Sora.**" Homura whispered in her ear. "Well, I found out how to remove that "mask" of yours."

"So, you all came to see the unveiling of Sora Endoh..." Homura said before ripping out Sora's wings.

...

The group was doing the usual, traveling, resting, and such. As they made it to one town though-it was too quiet. Either everyone was inside, or they came across a ghost town.

"So, would you like to travel to the next town-or just find a place to rest, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as he drove through the town.

"Best if we rest when we can-never know when another asshole decides to show up." Sanzo replied.

Hakkai spotted the first inn, and pulled in. Everyone settled in, and then-Homura appeared.

"Time to finally take what I've had my eyes on." He whispered as he picked up Sora, and cradled her in his arms.

He placed a sleeping spell on the woman to keep this easy. Unfortunately he forgot about Hakkai, but was able to make a quick exit-with Sora in hand.

...

The group was able to get a lead on where Homura went, but it was going to take some time to get to his location. The usual calm man was rushing in anticipation-worried out of his mind about Sora. She was one of them now, and he knew the rest of the group felt this in their own way. Besides himself, Yun was probably even more so worried-as she knew the woman better than the rest of them.

"I don't know what it is, but I got a real bad feeling in my gut." The goddess muttered as she looked into the distance. _Let's hope no is severely injured._

...

"Another poor soul, leading down a path that will surely destroy you..." Homura whispered as he cradled the sleeping woman. "But as the say, you have to have a balance-light and darkness; yin and yang."

He laid her down upon some pillows in his throne room. He brushed a stray hair away from her face. He sighed and moved towards his chair, and decided to wait-as there wasn't much else to do.

_My plan is coming together nicely-just have to wait for them to arrive, but before that-_ He took the spell off Sora, and she started to stir. _-How she reminds me of __**her**__...I might as well make her comfortable in the meantime._ He sighed as he approached Sora.

...

"We're facing a half-god?" Yun asked with a slight tone of worry.

The men nodded, also worried with what to expect from the man. The messenger that informed the group where Homura was, they had a bad feeling the guy had something **big** planned. Yun realized something as they made it to the half-god's castle.

"Guys! Remember how Homura said that Sora's a demon? Does he want something personal? I feel like there's more to this...then he let on..." She trailed off, trying to remember if she read something like this before.

"He did, but the guy always likes to mess with us...he could easily be trying to throw us off." Gojyo replied rubbing the back of his head.

The group saw another note, Yun pulled it down and read the context out loud. "If you want your precious Sora back, make your way through these lovely traps, and enemies-if you can."

She crumpled the note and charged ahead of the group, Hakkai right beside her. Gojyo noticed she had that serious air, that she would shoot down anything that gets in her way. Hakkai definitely wasn't his usual calm self as he set off more of the traps then Yun-the woman shooting with perfect accuracy.

"Kai, man calm down. You're not alone with this. We're a team." Gojyo stated to the man putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. I just really care about Sora...and her being in the hands of the enemy, made me panic." Hakkai muttered his palm on his forehead.

"You two coming or not?" Goku yelled across the room.

"Yeah we're coming!" Gojyo shouted back.

...

"Huh, where I'm I?...you!" Sora yelped pointing at Homura. "What do you want with me?" She backed up into the corner.

He shook his head and knelt down in front of her, and whispered, "I want to set you free...soo much potential power-bottled up. You need to be at your best, not half best...and I thought it be good to see this power against some formidable foes."

"What are you going on about? I'm no demon! At most I have a fallen angel in my body, but there's noo way I could be a demon!" Sora shouted hugging herself.

"Really now? If you're not a demon than why do you wear a power limiter-hmm?" He questioned pointing towards her cat bell necklace. "How you have dark desires for bloodshed. Face it, you're a demon, Sora Endoh!" He yelled grabbing her forcefully. "Don't hit 'em who you really are! Accept this dark killer that is you!" He ended while squeezing her shoulders painfully.

...

The group was climbing the stairs that led to the throne room. The traps were easily defeated. Yun was the one that seemed to be having no trouble shooting the foes away like swatting flies. Goku whined as she was taking all the fun away. The rest of the gang didn't complain as they didn't have to fight for once. Though once the group made it to the top there was a big opposing foe waiting for them.

Before the enemy could speak Yun shouted.

"Another one? Man, just didn't have enough opponents before, no! Gotta have a big old brute waiting at the top floor too! Do you seriously think that just because you're all big and powerful that you won't be defeated, well let me tell you that size doesn't matter! You can go down like anyone else!" She ranted huffing and puffing. "Ah, that's better...Goku?"

"Yeah?" The boy replied.

"Want this one?"

"Hell yeah!"

Goku charged and took the foe down before it knew what hit'em. The guys looked at Yun; Sanzo had a mask of indifference-though inside he was **slightly** concerned, Hakkai was laughing nervously to himself, Gojyo was just "WTF?" and Goku was just grinning.

She just shrugged their looks off, and said "What? Can't a woman rant without getting looks like she's gone crazy? When I'm under stress I vent and rant like any other."

"Whatever you say, Yun." Sanzo muttered as he passed her. _You definitely have an interesting secret-don't you?_ He thought with a smirk.

_Shit! That's the first time he's ever said my name in that type of tone! Great now I got to be even more careful around him! _She thought with a deep sigh.

She caught up with the guys. They proceeded through the big doors-Homura and Sora in one corner.

"Ah, so they finally arrive! Well done in making it for the main event!" Homura shouted clapping his hands. "I told you, I'll find out about your little secret...**Sora**." He whispered in her ear. "Well, I found out how to remove that "mask" of yours."

"Homura! Get away from her NOW! " Hakkai yelled as he approached the two. The rest of the group following in shortly after.

"So, you all came to see the unveiling of Sora Endoh..." Homura stated before ripping her wings out. "See what she really is! A cold-blooded demon!"

Sora screamed like hell as when Homura ripped her wings out, it felt like he was pulling more out then just those small wings. In her weakened daze she looked at her back and saw she had black bloodied wings-but were **much** bigger than the others. She screamed again in a rage, before collapsing into a slump from the blood loss. Yun and Hakkai rushed to her side instantly to see what they could do for her.

Yun tried drawing out her healing powers, but wasn't having much luck. Hakkai was able to seal up Sora's worst wounds, but not much else as the woman's body was healing on it's own.

"Homura you idiot! You just unleashed way more than even you can fuck'n handle!" Khan shouted from within Sora.

"That was the point...I needed someone that would allow me a good enough battle, so I could go without shame." Homura smirked as he was wiping his bloodied hands. "Goku was my first choice, but when I first saw Sora, I knew it would be even better if it was her instead." He sighed. "But first, why not let her demon form and become stronger, and eliminate you all-killing two birds with one stone. So, have fun with your last battle, Sanzo party!" He shouted before disappearing.

Everyone brought their attention to Sora, she was getting up off the floor. She hung her head low, pulled off her cat bell necklace-and transformed before everyone's eyes.

Her hair became longer-undoing the ponytail it was kept in, her wings shined; removing the blood, and her eyes shined and became soulless.

"This is what I was most afraid of...I know how to calm her down normally, but what the hell do I do to calm down a demon?" Yun exclaimed as she looked upon Sora.

The gang took cautious steps, all trying to get a read of what Sora was gonna do next. She locked eyes on Yun and charged towards her. Yun ducked just in time, avoiding a hit to the gut. She searched for the necklace, knowing that would bring her friend back to her senses. Yun was barely dodging Sora's attacks, as she tired looking for where the necklace was. She blocked a hard kick to the chest, and felt the wind knocked out of her. Yun held her chest as she collapsed upon the floor, gasping for breath.

"Hey gorgeous! Why don't you and I tango?" Gojyo shouted grabbing Sora's attention.

She took his bait, and charged towards him, letting Yun recover. She recollected herself and was back on her feet. Yun looked around for the blasted item, found it but was in the line of fire. She signaled Gojyo that the item was at his feet, but he was busy dodging Sora's attacks. She blew a raspberry, trying to come up with a plan. Hakkai backed up Gojyo when things were turning for the worst. He went from behind and tried a surprise attack. Sora detected him before he got to close-giving him a swift kick to the gut.

He was able to dodge her attack at the last minute, but she came at him again, but instead of hitting Hakkai-Hakuryu was hit. He landed hard against the wall, falling in a heap on the floor.

As if realizing what she just did, Sora snapped back to herself-rushing to Haku's side instantly. Yun grabbed the necklace and quickly threw it back around her friend's neck.

"Hakuryu you have my respect. Thank you..." Yun whispered stroking the dragon's mane.

"Can you heal him, Yun? I didn't mean to hurt him-" Sora panicked holding the injured dragon in her arms.

Yun sighed and said, "I'll try, hopefully it will work this time." She took Hakuryu into her arms, and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the wounds she felt under her fingertips, and tried picturing them closed and gone-like they never happened.

The guys were already around the two women, watching the dragon's wounds disappear. When Yun was done, she fell to the floor, never using that much energy before. Gojyo picked her up in his arms, since she passed out. The priest glared at the kappa, and the other male just simply brushed off the glare. Haku was just like new, so the gang decided it be best to travel to the next town-since they were close as well.

They got the same sleeping arrangements, even though Yun was still out. Hakkai offered to come in and check up on her, and Sanzo just nodded.

_As long as she's away from that __**idiot**__, this is good. I know I can trust Hakkai to not spill..._The priest thought as he looked over Yun's sleeping form.

...

"I'm sorry Hakuryu! I really didn't mean to hurt you like I did! Here I'll give you a treat..." Sora whispered as she pulled out a tit bit of meat.

"I hope you're not spoiling him too much." Hakkai commented as he entered the room.

"No, maybe just a little, I feel real bad for what I did to him." Sora said as she stroked Haku's mane.

The dragon rubbed his snout against her cheek affectionately. She in turn hugged the creature gently close to her person. Hakkai smiled at the two, and went to get ready for bed.

Later on that night, Hakkai felt like something was missing. He looked around the room, and then calmed as he spotted the dragon in Sora's arms-sleeping soundly. He shook his head at the two, and just went back to sleep.

_Heh, he's attached to her as much as myself._ Hakkai thought before drifting off once again.

...

Sanzo shook his head at the sleeping woman. He knew she would be just fine after some needed rest, he was just annoyed with himself for letting her become a weakness. The rebel priest pulled Yun into his arms, he studied her sleeping face, and then placed her down upon the bed when she began to stir. She sat up and stretched, and looked around. Seeing that she was in a room, she then just shrugged and then smiled when she looked at him.

He felt good that she smiled at him instead of the kappa. He inwardly slapped himself for even thinking that. He already knew he was in dangerous waters for just wanting her company. Now, he was starting to crave more of her. He respected her for her strength, compassion for her teammates, and her drive to the mission. In ways it was like she was sent especially by the Merciful Goddess-oh how he doesn't know how right he is.

_My enemies have become hers, and her enemies have become mine as well...when they come to be of course. God, how I've gotten this way-falling for this woman._ The priest thought as he looked at her.

Hakkai was in a similar boat like him too, as Sanzo could see that the man was different whenever he was with Sora. He didn't know how far the man was than himself, but then again the enemies were always after himself more than his comrades. If Yun wasn't aware that he was beginning to develop feelings for her-than he was still okay. Cause if she didn't know, than his enemies didn't.

...

"Oh this surely very amusing indeed! Sure I sent those two women to help the Sanzo party with that world crisis problem, but I never would expect Sanzo all of the party-to be falling for the healing goddess. Wonder how this will do when they have to leave for their own world? If they want to go back in the end...interesting indeed!" The Merciful Goddess said with interest.

...

"At least we know what to do when you go crazy demon on us, Sora..." Yun whispered to her once morning came around.

Sora nodded and looked at the rest of the gang. She did a double take as her eyes rested on Gojyo and Sanzo. _My mind must be playing tricks on me, because if I didn't know better-those two have been watching Yun. Gojyo I know has a thing for her, but...SANZO? Just-must be my imagination when it comes to him. _Sora pondered as the day went by.

Sanzo sighed as he realized it was gonna be hard controlling himself when it came to certain duties. _At least I can keep the same sleeping arrangements, for a while longer._ He decided as he took a puff from his cigarette.

The gang made it to the next town by late evening. Though, when they got to the inn, they ran into a bit of a problem.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room available at the moment. And the next town is at least a day and a half trip, by foot." The innkeeper stated with an apology.

_Shit, I spoke too soon about somethings, hn._ Sanzo thought as he made his decision on what to do.

"We'll take the room." He said.

"How about a drinking game, to see who the two lucky winners get to sleep in the beds?" Yun asked as the group settled in the somewhat big room.

"What type of drinking game are we talking about here?" Gojyo asked.

"Maybe you hear of it, but if not it's called, "I've never done" game!" Yun replied.

Since no one seemed to catch on, she decided to explain the rules of the game. Once everyone got the idea of how the game went, they started.

"Since I don't like to drink, I'm counting myself out." Sora said as she curled up on one of the mats with Hakuryu.

"Who would like to go first?" Yun asked as she filled the cups with sake.

"Since it was your idea Okajima-san, you go first." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Okay, well I guess I'll start with, I never been called a monkey!"

The three men looked at Goku, as did Yun and then she said, "Goku you've been called a monkey, drink."

Some time passed, Goku being the first out as he did a lot of what was mention, but then the rest of them knew he couldn't hold his liquor. Gojyo started to feel himself slipping next as the other three were able to peg him just as easily. Sanzo tried getting Yun to quit, but she ended up doing the opposite.

"I never been a priest!" She chirped, as she was happy as can be.

"Ch." Sanzo drank up and then came back with, "I never been a goddess."

Yun drank, and then said, "I've never kissed a woman on the lips."

Hakkai and Sanzo drank, and Hakkai said, "I never kissed a man on the lips."

Yun drank and said, "I've never lived in the east."

The men drank up, Sanzo cursed under his breath, and then passed out.

"Looks like you and I are the winners, Hakkai!" She chirped and added, "Heh, the two healers of the group won the beds!"

Hakkai smiled and nodded. Oh how the party was going to feel the next day-**the joy.**

...

Later on that night everyone who participated in the game was out cold. That no one really sensed the demon sneaking in and out of the room, with Sanzo in hand-except Sora and Hakuryu.

"Let's see where that guy is headed, Haku." Sora whispered as she tailed the demon.

She was able to follow him a good while, using her new wings after the dragon showed her a few days ago.

"It still feels weird having something coming out of my back, but still handy-weird definitely weird." She whispered to herself.

She thought back to when it was just herself and Yun in their world. In ways she didn't want to go back, as there really wasn't anything there to go back to. Her best friend was here with her, and she was away from **him**. In ways she was happy if they could never go back. Her friend was right when it came to the love life-Hakkai was definitely into her. Yun though seemed into getting the mission done and go back home because it was right, but was she even thinking about what she was doing. Probably not, as the woman was bad about focusing too deeply on tasks given to her. Like she knew it was Yun that pushed Hakkai into going out for the day with her-because she wanted to see Sora happy. She said she wouldn't get attached, but Yun was attached to Goku like he was family.

She knew it was still gonna take some time accepting that she was a demon, that was for sure.

"I rather be happy, than anything else." She mumbled to herself.

Sora couldn't seemed to go any further as there was a figure blocking her path. When she came face to face with this person, she let out a gasp. Not expecting to see him so soon.

"Hello Sora, so good of you to drop by." Homura smirked.

* * *

**AN: And that's chapter nine for ya! Told ya that I explained a few things about my girls within the chapter! So, I'll see you all in the next installment of "Yori vs. Hikari"!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well, I got a system now where I finish another chapter, I'll type up a chapter. Cause I'm three chapters ahead, so I'm set with where this story is going, and I read whatever I write to my best friend or my mother as I like keeping this good, original, and realistic as possible. I'm not going to have Sanzo doing something that I don't see him doing. Just as the other guys as well. This chapter I kinda used the lines in volume six of the manga, so if it sounds familiar that's why. So, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Saiyuki related, just some OCs, Yun, not Sora, direction the story is going besides them going west…Yeah!**

**Yori vs. Hikari**

**Chapter 10**

_Previous:_

_"Hello Sora, so good of you to come." Homura smirked._

* * *

"Oh, man…don't I feel like absolute crap." Gojyo mumbled as he came to. He looked at his comrades, wondering how they were fairing.

He got himself some water, and downed enough that he didn't feel as bad. Goku was up next and felt just horrible.

"It's called a hangover chimp, get used to it. Here drink a lot of water-should help." Gojyo commented as he handed the boy a glass of water. _I'm never doing that __**game**__ with Yun ever again! She's just as bad as Hakkai! _He thought as he looked over the sleeping room once again.

Something was off, two more mats were empty, Sora, Haku, and Sanzo were gone. He decided to wake up Hakkai, since he didn't want a broken jaw from Yun. Hakkai woke up in a daze, wondering why his friend was so frantic. Before Gojyo could really explain, Hakuryu came flying in through the window, shrieking like there was no tomorrow. The creatures whining got Yun up, but she was peeved. She got some water, composed herself, and asked out loud.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hakuryu says that Sanzo was kidnapped last night, Sora and him tailed the demon responsible, but Homura stopped them from going any further. He flew back as fast as he could-so now what?" Hakkai asked as he looked at her.

"The fact you can understand Haku is awesome, but the best thing to do is split up into two teams. Hakkai and Gojyo in one team, myself and Goku in another." Yun stated as she digested the information. Before the men spoke up, she raised a hand and finished with, "Goku and I help Sora, Hakkai-you and Gojyo help Sanzo. I put this together so there's a healer, and a good fighter as well. I know Gojyo will have your back Hakkai, and I know Goku will help me if I have trouble with Homura."

The three guys just stared at her, and she said, "Guys, I know how much water I need to help with a hangover, and I'm a goddess remember? Let's move, we have to get to our comrades now!"

If the guys didn't know better, she just acted like Sanzo, only a lot more calmer-and right after a hangover too. Then again, they did look to her for a plan-when they could have easily come up with one themselves.

_We really do follow what Sanzo wants, don't we? _The three thought as they followed through with the plan.

…..

"Yun, what do you think of Sanzo?" Goku asked as they ran to their destination.

She raised an eyebrow at the boy's question and said, "He's my comrade. Driven to get his mission done no matter what. In ways from the time I've traveled with you guys, I'm proud to call him a comrade. Heh, I'll admit I love pissing him off. Ha, listen to me ramble, where did that come from?"

"Oh, just wondering I guess." The boy replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Really now, were you hoping I say something different about the man? I just know that right now, is not the time for either myself or Sanzo to be distracted with emotions of love and lust for a relationship. Then again, maybe later when this is all over-won't be soo bad to do that." Yun muttered the last part to herself as she finished.

The man really didn't do anything that made her think he had a thing for her. A friend can hug a friend without it being sexual. If anything, she thought the two of them just respected each others strengths in this journey.

_Besides, best not to get attached if the feelings aren't there, and if I can't stay when this is all over in the end. I don't want my last memory of this place be a sad one-especially if I can help it._ She thought as she looked up at the sky.

When the two made it to Sora, she was laying on the ground passed out. Yun looked over her friend, checking for any injuries-found only minor cuts. She sighed with relief, and made to carry her on her back-when Goku beat her to it. She smiled at the boy, and said.

"Let's join up with the others-"

When Hakkai came driving up to the two of them. Sanzo was laying in the back seat sweating up a storm, a pained look on his face. Yun and Goku got in, and the group drove back to town.

"What happened Hakkai?" Yun asked as they lauded the priest down on a bed.

"When we confronted the demon, he said we were too late, Sanzo had the poison already ingested into his system. There's no antidote to the poison, I can only heal cuts-minor-fatal surface wounds. The Merciful Goddess already healed him once before, and-"

"That's why I'm here…that goddess didn't want to have to constantly come down here to do the dirty work. Let me try curing him." Yun stated interrupting Hakkai's rambling.

She sighed, knowing the only way to cure the poison out of his body-she was going to have to kiss him. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku were waiting on what she was going to do next. Sora was resting soundly on the other bed-her wounds healing up nicely. Yun brought her attention back to Sanzo, and she sat on the side of the bed.

_This is only to help him, nothing more-nothing sexual at all. _She chanted to herself as she lowered her head closer to his.

She pressed her lips gently to his, closing her eyes, so she could focus on getting rid of the poison. She didn't pull away until she knew all the poison was gone. When she did pull away, Sanzo looked much better. He wasn't pale, and she couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face as he rested.

_Heh, even men look like boys when they sleep._ She thought as she got up from the bed.

The three guys were glad to see that Sanzo was okay-hell he was more than okay. Judging by how he's been acting lately, and by that look on his face-the man had a little thing for Yun. Gojyo was definitely gonna get back at him, as the kappa wanted and liked Yun as well.

…..

Sanzo woke up later on that day, feeling as good as new. He couldn't help but smirk as he knew it was Yun that healed him with her kiss. He rubbed his temple in annoyance, because he enjoyed that kiss so much that he wanted her to kiss him again-and his comrades saw his peaceful face.

"You like her, don't you?" Gojyo asked, sitting by his bedside.

Sanzo glared at him and replied, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! I've seen you glance at her, your glares towards me when I talk with her, and how you looked after she healed you! Face it, I know you've fallen for her, just like me!" Gojyo snapped as he pointed at the priest.

"Yeah, but who stands a chance with her? Who did she sketch first? Who does she argue with, and smile at the most? Last time I checked, she hardly acknowledges you." Sanzo snapped back.

"She sketched all of us, you just happened to be the first! Woo-hoo, who can hold her in their arms without worry-me! Who can give her a committed relationship?" The kappa barked back.

"She doesn't want a relationship, because of our mission, idiot! I know you can never have someone like her! She doesn't need protection-she's strong and can stand on her own two feet! You're just lucky that the demons are after me, and not you! That's where you think you have a chance, because I would have to worry about her safety as well as my own! You really are aiming too high trying to grab Yun for yourself!" The priest ranted glaring hard at the kappa.

Before Gojyo could start up with another comeback, Goku interrupted.

"Good thing she didn't hear you two assholes! Neither one of you know how she truly feels! How dare you talk and argue about her acts of kindness, like she did them to grab your attention! If you both like her soo much, how about getting to know her best friend! Or even better, tell her how you feel! Stop treating her like she's a prize to be won!" The boy ranted glaring at the two hard. "By the way, she only thinks of you two as comrades-nothing more, nothing less." He stated as he stormed out the room.

The two men were surprised with Goku's rant, wondering when he grew up to say such things. He knew more about the woman even better than the two. They realized he could easily care about her, because that's all she was asking in return. Comrades…she was even more focused on the mission than Sanzo. She truly smiled when it came to Sora. She stopped at nothing to get her friend back, when Homura kidnapped her. She simply accepted going on her own when the priest forced her to leave-not really worried about being on her own. Healing them like new-no worry to her own well being. They both smiled to themselves as they remembered when she laughs real hard she snorts cutely.

The two of them looked at one another nodded and shook hands. Sanzo said, "Let's do this right."

"Yeah, may the best man win this woman's heart. As she's definitely somethin'n else." Gojyo ended.

…..

"Sora are you feeling okay? Homura didn't do anything to you, right?" Yun asked as she sat with her.

"I'm fine, Homura wanted a good last fight and that's what I gave him. In ways he helped me become stronger-even though it hurt like hell. Yun do you like being a goddess? Cause I don't mind it too much, being a demon-Khan really being my other half." Sora replied looking at her for a reply.

"I really haven't thought about it, but it definitely nice to be able to heal myself and others. When I really think about it though." She closed her eyes and placed a digit under her chin. "I feel like I can't be tempted into things that aren't holy and whatnot. But, I just did a drinking game and technically that's not pure, and I can still heal and whatnot. I really think I took the Merciful Goddess' place in healing the guys from fatal stuff. Besides Hakkai and you, I feel like I'm babysitting the group, kissing boo-boos, keeping Sanzo off my ass with my many moods, and making sure the priest stays focused-though I know he is." Yun sighed and said, "I bet I have a limit, I just haven't reached it yet. Watch I reach it in the next couple of days, because I'm stupid when it comes to worrying about everyone else-but myself. In ways though, I wish I could have been able to heal my mother, then she would still be alive, and well." Yun excused herself and made her way outside.

_Stupid! No matter how much I wish, she'll never come back! I can't say I wish it was me instead, because than I wouldn't be here now to help. Will I really be happy with just memories of home-when I already lost it when mom died? Sure Sora has been good for me for soo long, but I have a feeling Hakkai will be able to take care of her, and then what do I have-_"When this is all over? Hell with how everything is, I bet I'm stuck here-starting over from nothing! Sure I can make it on my own, but I don't want to be alone forever! But I don't want my loved ones dying because of me either!" Yun quietly cried to herself as she sat on the ground. _I'm going to kill the bastard that's resurfacing my mom's death, and that nightmare!_ She quietly declared.

…..

"Oh, she's threatening me now, she definitely learned, but naughtily men for falling for her! She maybe a goddess now, but she's not worthy to be called anything so high and pure. Guess I was reborn to keep her in place-never to go outside the lines. Hmm, the next foe that group faces-ooo, she'll definitely reach her limit, that other goddess will heal her, and spill; this is definitely going to be good."

…..

Yun came back into the room, and decided to see how Sanzo was doing. The man was sitting at the table reading the paper. She smiled glad to see him up and around. But, just to be safe she asked,

"Sanzo, are you feeling better?"

He looked up at her, nodded, and would have gone back to the paper until he noticed her eyes and tear stained face. He got up and approached her. She jumped from how quickly he was approaching, and asked,

"What are you doing?"

He backed her up into a wall, put his hands on both sides of the wall, where her head was; blocking her from running.

"Why were you crying?" He asked quietly as he studied her face.

As she looked into his eyes, she saw that he was truly wanting to know what upset her.

"I thought I shouldn't expect help from you Sanzo, but it's nothing you need to worry about." She replied avoiding eye contact.

He sighed and gently grabbed her chin, to look at him. She knew he wasn't going to let her go, until she spilled, but normally don't comrades say that line "Tell me when you're ready-l'll listen."

_Oh yeah, Sanzo isn't like that. He rather force it out, and be done with it. _She thought as she continued to look into his violet eyes.

"Some sad memories came up, made me all teary eyed." She whispered.

He nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get much more. He couldn't help but stroke her chin shortly before letting go of it. She excused herself and left the room. He smirked, proud that he got her to open up, even if it was just a little. In ways he was surprised with himself as he never was one to do such things.

_What is she keeping from everyone soo much? Maybe I'll keep with the small steps, and she'll tell me._ He thought as he went back to reading the paper.

…..

Sora sighed as she saw her friend excuse herself, knowing the woman needed time alone. How she kept that to herself soo protectively. Unless, something else is bothering her. Sora was bound and determined to get Yun to start talking. Girl time was seriously overdue. She was able to corner the woman, and it was just getting her to talk took some time. Yun just shook her head, wondering why everyone was soo worried about her.

"Yun, I'm not gonna let you keep this act going on any further-spill; tell me what's going on!" Sora demanded eyeing her friend. "I know it's hard without your mother, but I'm still here for you! I always will be here for you, just as I know you are for me! Think about yourself more, though! You're not by yourself ever! Okay yeah were in a different world, but that's where you can just get stronger, and face new things-enjoy new experiences! I know your scared, because you don't want to lose anyone else, but think about the guys we're with! They're definitely different from what we're used to." She teared up a little. "Remember what you told me that I was special, and I'll find someone that will love me, well you were right! I know you said you wouldn't get attached, but you have, you care about Goku like he was family! I think Gojyo is a complete pervert, but he really isn't that bad, and I think he's starting to really care about you…then again, I really don't trust him with you."

"I can't help it, Sora…I-the fact that the memory resurfaced and I keep having it whenever I try to forget-I know the bastard is back! Maybe he's the one I have to defeat to go back home…heh, I don't have a place to run to anymore. I mean what I'm I supposed to do when I defeat him again? Fall in love? Not exactly easy to do that, when it comes to me, Sora! I was myself, and the guy flat out dumped me because his feelings changed overnight! I'm damaged goods, no one wants that!" Yun cried as she sobbed on her friend's shoulder.

Sora rubbed Yun's back comforting her, and letting her just cry.

"Remember you can always come to me. I'll always listen, Yun. **Always**."

…..

"I let that woman live for soo long, because I didn't know about her until it was too late…maybe I should make it a point that Yun can't be with ANYONE, but me. I should just really kill her, and then no one will have her-just gonna wait until the time is right."

…..

The group had to stop at the next town, as they have been traveling for a couple of days straight. Haku needed rest, as did the rest of them. Poor dragon got sick from traveling soo much, but it was good as they were that much closer to their destination.

"Rest well, you did a job well done." Hakkai said as he watched over the dragon.

Hakkai handed Sora a list, and told her to take Gojyo-since she would need help carrying bags. She didn't have too much trouble in doing the task since he had to watch over Haku. Yun stayed as she could help, if the dragon's condition got any worse. So, Sora dragged Gojyo off to get the shopping done.

The Kappa groaned, since he really didn't want to be doing this with Sora. Now if he had to shop with Yun, it wouldn't have been soo bad. Then again, this was a good way to know the woman's best friend.

"I know shopping is never really fun, but in ways this is nice for Hakkai, because before Yun and I started traveling with you guys-he was always the one doing this." Sora said as she looked for supplies.

"Sora, how did you get to know Yun? How did you meet?" The Kappa asked as they moved along.

The woman looked at him with a knowing, but glaring look-that he felt bad for asking. She smiled and laughed at the man's reaction, and said, "Met her when we were teenagers…And the rest is history, known her ever since."

"You're not gonna tell me more, are ya?" He asked with a defeated look on his features.

"Nope, since I know you really just want to get to know Yun-not me. Try a new approach, because I could easily read where you were going with that lousy question."

"Ouch, you sure know how to hurt a man's pride." He replied holding a hand over his chest. "So, I'll start over, and say this instead. So you've known Yun for a long time, sounds like you two are real close-almost like you're sisters. That's nice, that's always good to have a real close friend. Just like Hakkai and I." He smiled as he thought about those times.

"Really, how did you guys meet?" Sora asked with a smile.

He smiled as he finally was able to grab Sora's attention, and thought he could use it to know more about Yun. He told her all about how he found Hakkai half dead, nursing the man back to health, and even where Sanzo and Goku came to be known by the two of them.

"Okay, so you heard how Hakkai and I met, and I bet you're still not gonna say more than what you have, right?" He asked with a sigh.

"Correct, because it's really none of your business to know a lot about Yun or myself. Sure, we're definitely different than most women you've come across, but as I've been told we should be really focusing on our mission, than each other-as we're just all comrades in a group." She smiled as she outsmarted the man once again. "But, I'll give ya some advice, act more like Hakkai and maybe she'll come around." She ended walking ahead of him.

…..

Gojyo walked off on his own, just to think about his current situation. Sure it somewhat improved when the two women joined, but he felt he was still a chuckles errand boy. Even though, he was traveling with a group-he felt alone. He didn't take the boy's advice seriously. He really was trying to grab Yun's attention, without really thinking about her feelings.

_I guess when I see her smile at Sora, or at Goku, I really want her to smile for me…too. Maybe, I'll try again, but with a way different approach._ He decided to himself as he looked for Sora.

He heard some men talking smack, and decided to look as maybe beating up some stupid punks will cheer him up. When the man took a closer look, the men were crowding around a lone figure. Gojyo sighed as it was just a kid, but still decided to help the child. He made quick work of the street punks, having them running for the hills. The kid was grateful for the kappa's help, and the two talked for a little while. The kid asked some real personal questions that was starting to creep the man out. He checked the time, and excused himself from the kid.

Gojyo made it back to the inn, bags in hand. What he came to see, made him lose his hold on the bags and slump to the floor. A battle broke loose in this room, and his friends weren't the victors. He may have not really meant to say such bad things about them if this was to be their fate, sure they all get on each others nerves, but he never want them like this-lifeless, never to yell, nag, and whine again. He sighed a little, because Sora was missing, so this didn't happen to her, she was still alive, so he wasn't-alone **again.**

He quickly looked over his shoulder when he heard someone approaching, and calmed as it was only Sora. The woman ran to her friend, worry and concern coming off of her in waves. Shaking her friend trying again, and again to wake the woman-crying as she saw the lifeless look in Yun's depths.

Gojyo felt even worse as he watched Sora sob over Yun. When he heard a groan, he looked over at the priest, and smirked-the bastard was still kicking. Sanzo suddenly sat up quickly and looked around the room, his eyes lingering on Yun. And then he noticed Sora and Gojyo were unharmed. He closed his eyes and smirked, how fate plays things out.

They moved their comrades to the beds, so they were comfortable. Sanzo explained to the two what happened, and Gojyo realized it was the kid's doing. The Kappa decided to head out and see what info he could get, and go from there. The priest came along as well, since he dubbed Gojyo "the king of solo screw ups."

Sora stayed with the others, while the two men went into town to gather info. It didn't take the guys too long to find a lead, and soon the three of them were on their way to the mountain. As the three of them were walking, Gojyo spoke up.

"I wanna ask you something." He eyed the priest.

"Than ask." Sanzo replied.

Sora just shrugged her shoulders not really complaining that the men were ignoring her. No problem with just following Sanzo and Gojyo. _Never thought I would be working with these two…Hopefully they behave themselves._ She thought.

"Uh…climbing the mountain's dandy and all. But do you know where we're going?" The kappa asked.

"No." Was the other man's response.

"You son of a-"

"What? Put those feelers on your head to work." Sanzo stated cooly cutting Gojyo off.

"They're **not** antennae, you piece of shit priest!" Gojyo snapped.

Then the two of them were quiet-obliviously pissed off at one another. Sora sighed and decided to pipe in.

"How about we think about this more, you guys."

The men looked at her, Sanzo sighed, and Gojyo shrugged. When they discussed what info they have gathered, it sounded like the child was used-brainwashed into doing deeds. Gojyo commented that the child said he had "Kami-sama" on his side.

…..

Goku woke up to Hakkai and Yun shouting his name. Hakkai sighed in relief that the boy was okay, and Yun smiled. As Goku came around, he became aware of the barren wasteland the three were currently in. Thoughts of what happened before flashed through the trio's minds, Hakkai thinking they died and went to hell. But in ways Yun couldn't be here, unless…

"Hey, I maybe a goddess, but I've done things that hell would welcome me with open arms." She stated as the two guys looked at her.

"Pray tell, what did you do to be in the same boat as us?" Hakkai asked with a smile.

She sighed and quietly said, "I killed a man in cold blood." As she felt it get awkward, she changed the subject. "But, it should've took more than those weak attacks to take us out."

The guys nodded, and then black figures began to emerge from the ground around their feet.

"Oh, dear. Hell's guards are making their appearance." Hakkai stated.

"Guess we greet these guys with a hello?" Yun asked as they became surrounded by the black figures.

* * *

**AN: And there's the end of Chapter ten! Told ya there were bits from the actual story because I couldn't really change it, cause then it wouldn't be realistic and that's my main focus. It's only in this chapter and chapter eleven so yeah! Most of my story is original, I just love the villains in Saiyuki! Look forward to another update next week, as I'll try typing another chapter every week! I'm glad a lot are looking at the story, and I know it's good because I seriously have some goodies for this story. Please, could I have one review? Just reading "this story is great, keep up the good work" would be nice! Because writing this is easier than typing because yeah…see ya hopefully in chapter eleven of "Yori vs. Hikari"!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again! Sorry for not updating as quickly! I've been working some extra hours, and been too tired to write a whole lot at once when I get home. Also, getting a review was nice…it motivates me to keep going, and type up another chapter! So without further ado, here's chapter 11 of "Yori vs. Hikari"!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Saiyuki related material, just Yun, some OCs, and besides the group going west…the direction of the plot! Yup.**

**Yori vs. Hikari**

**Chapter 11**

_Previous:_

_"Oh dear. Hell's guards are making their appearance." Hakkai stated._

_"Guess we greet these guys with a hello?" Yun asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone, as they became surrounded by the black figures._

* * *

"Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" Sora asked as she looked around the wooded area.

"Who the hell is up there!" Sanzo shouted his violet eyes locked on one of the trees.

"This is great! There's only three of you! Should be quick work, especially since I was nice enough to bring more men with me." A demon yelled as he and a dozen more demons came into the group's view.

"Today really hasn't been lucky for me." Gojyo moaned as he summoned his weapon. He used it right away as the demons attacked the three Sanzo members. As he took down another demon the red head bumped into Sanzo.

"Face it, you're cursed." Sanzo stated cooly shooting another one of the demons.

"More fighting, less talking!" Sora shouted as she took two demons out instantly.

"Since this is you're doing, you take care of the rest of them." Sanzo muttered as he observed his choices for his next target.

"Gasp! Is the mighty Sanzo down already? You really **are **old." Gojyo teased as he glanced at the blond priest from the corner of his crimson eyes.

Sanzo shot at Gojyo, and the kappa dodged just in time. The angel winged woman fumed at the guys display of actions, and took her frustration out on five demons-killing them all at once. The two men saw this, and huffed at one another and turned their glazes away, when they made eye contact briefly.

"Stop fighting each other for more than five-seconds, will you?" Sora yelled glaring at Sanzo and Gojyo. _Bet Yun is fairing better than me, lucky that she's with Hakkai and Goku. It's just my luck I'm stuck with the priest and kappa. _She thought as she defeated another enemy.

* * *

"Take that!" Goku yelled as he took down another black being.

Though, no matter how many the three took down the figures kept coming. Yun sighed with frustration when she saw the fighting was endless, and looked to her comrades to see how they were fairing. She smiled as they were fed up with the amount of enemies as well. Seeing that is was best they avoided fighting these black figures, Hakkai suggested their best bet was to run.

"Where do we run to?" Goku asked.

"Haven't quite figured that out yet, but if the other three are all right, hopefully they'll make an exit for us." Hakkai stated.

"Hopefully Sora isn't having too much trouble with those two guys." Yun said. _Sanzo and Gojyo aren't gonna leave us for dead. Just not like them, besides Sora kill them if they did._ She thought as she ran along side Hakkai and Goku.

Suddenly Goku stopped, Yun and Hakkai stopped as well, concern written on their features.

"Something wrong, Goku?" Yun asked touching the boy's shoulder.

"I just, umm…got a bad feeling." Goku muttered.

"Bad feeling?" Hakkai asked.

"We have to hurry, the others could be in trouble." Yun stated as she started to feel something in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The leader of the demons was the only one left standing, slumped on the ground. He was looking up at the rebel priest. Sanzo was aiming his gun at the demon.

"So you're the last, are you? That was ten minutes of my busy life I'm never gonna getting back. It's gonna cost you." Sanzo stated glaring hard at the demon.

"You reeeally underestimated us, punker. I know you were all excited to see only three of us…but we're more than enough to kick **your** collective ass." Gojyo said with a smirk.

Sora sighed and huffed, ready to keep the two men from arguing again. The two remember Goku's advice, and realized if they wanted to be any closer to Yun than **comrade** they were going to have to be on Sora's good side. They sucked down they're fighting words, and calmed realizing they could do it if they tried. Though, they really didn't want to.

_God this bites wind. _Gojyo inwardly moaned.

Suddenly the demon leader charged, tackling Sanzo and taking them both down off a cliff.

"I'll take you with me if I have to!" The demon shouted as they began to fall.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo and Sora shouted at once.

_Yun would have had this in the bag, me…not a chance. Though, they did-nah, men are just men. _Sora thought briefly as she dove off the cliff after the priest.

* * *

Suddenly the ground shook underneath Hakkai, Goku, and Yun's feet. Then a big black figure appeared before them.

"How approbate…face an endless amount of enemies, and then to win the game, you have to beat the big bad final boss. **PERFECT.**" Yun ranted as she sighed with frustration.

"My thoughts, exactly." Hakkai stated as he looked upon the big menace.

The creature striked, and the three dodged the attack. Goku chucked a skull at the figure, and it didn't even make the being flinch. The three looked at their options to take down the enemy. Hakkai decided it was up to him to take down the creature.

"All right Leave this one to me. And please step back a bit, you two." Hakkai said as he got in front of Goku and Yun. "If you stand too close…I might end up killing you two." He ended taking his power limiter off-transforming into his demon form.

Yun held Goku to her person, and he just stayed in front of her, deciding to protect her incase.

_That's right, Hakkai said he was a demon, but I never thought I would be seeing it._ Yun thought as she watched the man eliminate the black menace in one blow.

* * *

Sora was able to grab hold of the priest in time, but was struggling. The demon was holding on to Sanzo's waist. As the demon chanted, "Fall, fall!" Sanzo smirked, aimed his gun and then said, "**Fall.**"

The demon was shot in the head, and fell to the depths below. Sora almost lost her hold on Sanzo, but luckily Gojyo used his weapon and wrapped the chains around the woman's waist. She used her wings along with Gojyo's pulling, success in pulling Sanzo up on solid ground. Sora stopped to catch her breath, Gojyo was wheezing his one hand bruised up from having the chain wrapped around it.

She pulled out some bandages and wrapped the man's wound. He said, "thank you" to the angel winged woman, and gave her one of his trademark smiles. She smiled back smartly and muttered, "You're still a pervert that's going no where near my best friend anytime soon. Though, thanks for the help."

"No prob." He whispered back.

Sanzo got up and patted Sora's shoulder she smiled to the man, and got up herself. Sanzo then kicked Gojyo lightly and said, "Get up, we need to keep moving."

The kappa groaned, but got up knowing the priest was right.

* * *

_Hakkai is…scary._ Yun and Goku thought as the man of topic was recollecting himself. Yun smiled glad to see the normal smiley Hakkai, instead of the demon one. Goku clapped his hands on the man's shoulders and then said, "I like you like this, Hakkai."

The brunette man smiled and said "So do I, Goku. So do I."

"Shouldn't something happen now, since we defeated the last boss?" Goku asked outlaid.

"Yeah, something usually does happen…like a person should come out and explain what's going on." Yun muttered.

"Somebody get out here an' TALK to us!" Goku yelled just before a bright light appeared. "Whoa." He mumbled as a demon child appeared when the light faded.

"Is that…?" Hakkai muttered questionably.

The little sliver haired demon boy landed on the ground standing before the three. Hakkai kept Goku from attacking as it wasn't the same kid that sent them to the afterlife. The boy that did the crime had blond hair, and clearly this boy didn't even though he had the same face.

"My name is Ginkaku. I wasn't the one who attacked you. You're looking for my twin." The sliver haired demon boy stated.

"Twin?" The three asked.

"And you aren't dead. This is the world inside the gourd." Ginkaku said.

"Are you saying…our souls are sealed in an alternate dimension?" Hakkai asked.

Yun couldn't help but shiver at the idea, that maybe that's what happened to her and Sora when they came to this world.

"Yes," The silvered haired boy said.

"Then we're alive! **Awesome**! Let's hurry up and go home." Goku exclaimed with excitement.

"Wait. Why are **you** here? Who on earth are you?" Hakkai questioned grabbing everyone's attention.

The boy was silent for a moment before speaking once more. "I want to ask you for a favor. Please…**Please save my brother**."

* * *

As the three continued to move forward they were suddenly attacked from behind. Sanzo and Sora were tangled up with strange plant-like ropes.

"Why did you come here? Why, mister?" A blond boy asked as he came into view, Gojyo's eyes widen as he realized he was behind his friend's situation.

"Kinkaku…?" The red head whispered eyeing the boy.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're a bad person too." Kinkaku grumbled glaring at the kappa.

The hold on Sanzo increased as it did on Sora, strangling the two.

"Sanzo, Sora!" Gojyo yelled watching the two suffer.

"See? The bad people are going to die." The blond boy smirked holding the gourd.

"I went easier on you earlier 'cause you're a kid, don't push your luck, pixie!' You should know what I can do to you!" The kappa yelled as he summoned his weapon.

The boy easily deflected Gojyo's weapon the gourd holding it in place. The two men, and woman startled with the power the child possessed.

"Don't bother. You can't beat me. Kami-sama gave me this." Kinkaku paused and then yelled. "If you die, Ginkaku will change back! Kami-sama told me so!"

"Snap out of whatever reverie you're in." "Listen to him Kinkaku!" Sora piped in as Sanzo continued. "What do you really believe in? That guy you call god? I thought you believed in your brother and yourself."

"...!" The boy was startled by the priest's response.

"Tell me exactly when your brother…asked you to be a murderer." Sanzo said.

"Shut up!" Kinkaku yelled causing Sanzo to be thrown into Gojyo, slamming them both into a nearby tree.

"Dammit!" The kappa complained the wind getting knocked out of him.

"Gojyo!" The priest snapped looking at the man.

"H-hell, I'm not into guys on toppa me." Gojyo muttered.

"Stow the wise-cracks, jackass. Get my gun!" Gojyo did just that, and took aim but only was successful in making the child drop the gourd.

"No!" Kinkaku yelled.

"We have to get that gourd!" Sora shouted as she was freed. "It might be what we need-" The gourd shattering to pieces interrupted the winged woman.

"…Oops." The kappa muttered as he shot the gourd.

* * *

As Ginkaku told the three what became of him and his twin, they were more than determined to help save the two. Though, when Gojyo shot the gourd-

"I'm getting a bad feeling again." Goku muttered.

"Sanzo and Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"I dunno-maybe." The boy replied nervously.

Suddenly, Goku opened his eyes back in the hotel room-like he woke up from a bad dream. Though, sitting up after all that time wasn't the brightest idea. As he was hit with a wave of pain. Hakkai and Yun woke up to the boy's whines, and took care in recollecting themselves.

"Hakkai! Yun! I can barely move!" Goku yelled before hissing in pain.

"Oh that, it must be rigor mortis." Hakkai replied twisting his joints this way and that way with a smile and chuckle.

"Sometimes, Hakkai-you worry me." Yun muttered shaking her head. "Do you both remember what Ginkaku said? About all that Kami-sama business?"

The two nodded, and she said, "Then that all really wasn't a dream-if we all had it. Let's get going…Sora probably has her hands full taking care of those two…" She ended heading for the door.

Hakuryu transformed for the three, and they made their way to the others with haste.

"Very true Okajima-san! We have two juvenile delinquents to apprehend." Hakkai said with his trademark smile.

* * *

"No! What am I gonna do now? Kami-sama gave that to me! He's gonna be so mad!" Kinkaku cried crouched on all fours near the shattered gourd.

Gojyo couldn't help but approach the kid, as he remembered seeing something like this before. A big ugly demon appeared behind the three members and striked the group dodged the blow easily. They all inwardly cursed as they forgot about the nasty thing. Kinkaku tried getting in the way preventing the group from harming it.

"Get out of the way, kid!" Sora snapped as she aimed to get the ugly creature.

"No! Don't hurt him! Kill me, don't hurt Ginkaku!" The blond boy cried his small arms outstretched trying to defend the ugly demon behind him.

Gojyo smiled sadly at the boy, the child reminding him of himself when he was that age. He ruffled the child's blond hair knowing exactly how the boy felt. The creature didn't care anymore as it attacked Gojyo and had him pinned. The kappa reacted quickly and got the creature off of him.

"That creature isn't your brother!" Yun shouted as she shot the monster taking it out completely. "Kami-sama has been using you! That's what Ginkaku was trying to warn you about!"

The child teared up and before he could do anything else, he was struck down-shot through the chest with a red bead. Then the group heard someone laughing like the child's death was hilarious.

"How dare you! Finding this funny, you sick son of a bitch!" Gojyo snarled closing the child's eyes. "Get your ass out here, so I can beat the shit out of you!"

"My, my! Did you want a turn with my toy? Maybe if you fix it, he may still **move** around!" A man dressed in all white robes, red beads draped around his body said as he appeared. He floated towards Sanzo chuckling he chirped, "I'm really not the bad guy here, you guys are! Cause if you look at it they were just my toys! Someone didn't want them, so I simply took them in! It's their fault for disobeying me!"

Yun couldn't take any more of this man's crap, she shot the man in white, and he transformed into red beads; being an illusion nothing more.

"Ha, ha, ha! You think I'd really come and say, hello? You really are all going to be fun to play with!" The male's voice echoed through the forest. "Come try and find me, so we can have some fun and play!"

The Sanzo group took the bait and torn through the forest, and found the entrance to the baddy's hideout. The group climbed the long range of stairs and after what seemed like hours of climbing they came across big castle doors. When they opened up the big wooden doors though, they came across a maze. The group didn't fret at first thinking this won't be too hard…oh how wrong they were.

_We're going in circles, honestly we've been passed that same statue five times already!_ Yun blew a raspberry in frustration.

They were definitely dealing with a manipulator. He just got brand new toys he was going to break them in, so they would follow his command. Oh, how this Kami guy was messing with the wrong group of people. They ran through halls, more turns and dead ends like no tomorrow.

"Argh! Where the hell is this bastard!" Gojyo yelled slamming a fist against one of the walls.

"Let's stay calm you guys. From what we've seen Kami-sama likes to manipulate people. He's probably right under our noses." Sora stated holding her hands up to prove her point.

"You're probably right. Let's approach this differently then." Sanzo said.

They were able to make it to the room Kami-sama was in, **finally**. The man in white though, wasn't alone. There was a female demon standing beside him. The she demon smiled before she began singing. Yun raised an eyebrow at this, shook her head and looked at her other comrades. They weren't moving at all, and her and Sora weren't affected as they could move freely. Before the maple haired goddess could react, Kami used his beads to restrain her and then assaulted the men with his beads. The bastard used the beads like bullets firing until the guys couldn't even sit up. Yun and Sora cried out, Sora running to the group as the guys fell to the floor in their own blood. Yun wasn't as quick to approach, she pulled and struggled trying to stay calm and not panic. She knew if she didn't help them, they were going to die. She was able to break free and started healing the guys as best as she could in her weakened state. She collapsed from the strain and energy spent. She sat on her knees breathing heavily, and looked back at the two villains from her position. Taking out her gun she tried aiming her pistol at the she demon to end the bitch's spell. Sora took care of that by going up to the demon and knocking her out. Kami then put the winged woman in a struggling choke hold with his beads slowly killing her. Yun's hand was shaky as she was close to blacking out as she made her target the man in white.

"Go ahead, try shooting me. You're not going to hit me." Kami-sama chuckled putting Sora in front of him. "Can you shoot her, to get to me? Looks like you don't have enough juice to heal a fatal wound. Oh, the choices one can make."

_Shit, what can I do? Let him kill me, instead of Sora? I'm about to black out, I can't heal anymore…Ah, I'll do __**that**__._ The maple haired goddess thought her choice decided.

"Don't do it, Yun!" Gojyo groaned out trying to sit up.

"Yun! No, isn't she your best friend?" Hakkai yelped holding out a bloody hand to the woman to stop.

She shook her head, she wasn't going to shoot Sora to get to Kami. There's always openings when your target is bigger than their shield. Even in this state, she was more than able to make the shot, she just had to focus.

Time seemed to stand still in that one minute. Yun waited until she saw where she could hit the man in the head, and took it. The bullet hit its mark and the man in white stumbled, and then swayed back and then fell backwards his body hitting the floor hard. His blood pooling around him quickly, his soul long gone. Sora fell to the floor catching her breath gasping trying to get more air in her lungs.

"You sure are a lot of trouble, but Yun honey…stop trying to do everything yourself!" The Merciful Goddess shouted as she appeared before the maple brown haired woman.

_Knew I'd reach my limit in the next couple of days…didn't know she was going to come down and heal me though._ She thought with a smile.

The goddess smiled and said, "Would you be happy, if I told you…could go home? Back to your world?"

Yun didn't know what happened next, as that's what took her to black out.

* * *

When Yun woke up again, she was gonna ask if she heard right. That she could go home at the end of all this madness. She knew she was gonna have to explain herself along with Sora.

"Not surprised you passed out, love! You really enjoy working to the bone don't cha? Of course! That's how-"

Yun cut the goddess off, before the men could hear anymore. "Though seriously I know I was sent here to help the group. Let me the one to tell them the whole story. Took me long enough to trust them, just like they probably did with me."

"Fair enough, though you talk about trust, and you don't…none of you realized that you had an impostor traveling with you these pass couple of weeks? I think I'll let the man explain why-though I think I can figure out why easily." The goddess replied eyeing Sora.

"Knew I couldn't fool you, all mighty one as you love to watch and observe especially when it comes to this group." Sora said crossing her arms over her chest with a scrawl.

Yun and the guys looked between the two, wondering what else do they have to do. But before the two topics of interest could have at it-Kougaiji and his gang came in. But they had someone with them…it was **Sora**.

Yun held her head, seriously thinking this wasn't happening. That means…she had girl talk with the enemy, confided with the enemy, saved him…she felt sick to her stomach-she held herself to calm herself.

Since the real woman was here, Homura changed his form to his own. Sora ran to Yun holding her friend close rocking back and forth. Yun clung to her, taking deep breaths letting all of what just happened sink in. The guys felt-they all didn't really know what to feel. Confused, mad, betrayed…Sanzo felt betrayed big time, but knew that this really wasn't the time to snap at the two. He wasn't sure if Yun was ever going to fess up about being from another world, but she better do it **soon**.

"So they've been good to you, Sora?" Yun asked as she pointed to Kougaiji and his group.

"Yeah, they really aren't that bad…" Sora started and that's when the demon group left, their job done for the time being. "Besides they grow on ya just like these guys." She ended inclining her head towards the Sanzo and the other three.

Yun hugged Sora close, glad to have her **real** friend back close to her again. Sora smiled and explained herself before the men questioned if it was really her. She glared a few times when they didn't believe her.

"I just wanted her to be safe, as I took care of certain matters." Homura stated as he looked at Sora.

"Yeah, you did…but I still don't like **you**." Sora glared back at him. "I wasn't meant to be away from Yun, I was sent to help carry her burden. Especially since I can't heal, only Hakkai and Yun can-though how I wish I could soo badly." She muttered to herself at the last part.

"Carry her burden?" Sanzo questioned looking at the two intently.

Yun looked the man back dead on, silently telling him she'll explain. He scowled at her and looked away-beyond pissed. Both winged woman and goddess blew a raspberry glaring at the Merciful Goddess. The dark haired goddess just shrugged and then stated her part as it seemed everyone was staring at her.

"If you will all excuse myself and Homura-" She started cracking her knuckles. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

When the group didn't move, the goddess snapped her fingers and the group disappeared-reappearing at the town's inn. When they all got situated, the guys looked at the two women, clearly wanting an explanation of their whole story and whatnot.

"Man, where the heck do I begin?" Yun asked herself rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of Chapter eleven! This took a bit longer as I needed to edit some things here and there! So yup, see you all in the next chapter of "Yori vs. Hikari"!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well here we are again…the beginning of another chapter of "Yori vs. Hikari"! I wish I had more time to write this story as it was REAL easy to write like five chapters in three months straight. I wasn't drawing or working on other art related things, just writing. I decided to update since I can, and I'm doing this for my own entertainment. **

**I stopped updating for a while because some of my readers take writing fanfic too seriously! I'm not a novelist! I write fan fictions for a hobby! I'm simply ignoring the reviewers that clearly tried to get a rise out of me. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything Saiyuki related, only Yun, some villains and where this story is going!**

**Yori vs. Hikari **

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

"Man, where should we begin, and when?" Yun asked herself and Sora as she looked at the woman.

"What type of _world_ do you two come from for starters." Sanzo asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Not a bad idea." Yun said nodding.

Since Sora wasn't there at the point when the Merciful Goddess said they could go home at the end of their mission-she looked at her friend. Yun just shook her head, but piped in, "You're explaining _my burden _to them…" Sora just nodded.

"Quit stalling…girly." Sanzo snapped, still in pain from Kami's attack, and this info.

"Well, let's say the world we come from, is more advanced in technology in what I've seen…for starters-" Yun drew a picture of a couple of things from their world/time and then turned the paper to the guys. "First, we have cell phones that allow people to talk to one another like they're face to face, and they could be on two different parts of the world. Second, as a form of entertainment we have a television that shows people and colorful pictures in motion,"

"Almost like a talking box, but you have moving pictures to go with it." Sora added as the men look confused. "Thanks." Yun whispered, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, and my personal favorite invention, is the camera!" Yun smiled as she pointed to her sketch of a digital camera. "This item allows you to take pictures of people instantly. A lot quicker than an artist can draw someone or something. For example, if I wanted a group picture of the four of you…I would ask that you all huddle close together, and I just press a button and your image would be caught instantly on film, or a memory card."

The two women both went on other things from their world for awhile, answering the guys questions about other topics that they didn't quite understand. The two also added that the main species was humans, no demons, or dragons of the sort-only in myths or story tales. It sounded like their world was very peaceful from this world, no wonder the two took pleasure in certain things. When they asked how nice it must be living in such peace, the two shook their heads. They may have not been in constant danger, but that was because of where they lived. Man is greedy, and they explained that war and other hell broke loose for hundreds, centuries over time.

Goku still couldn't believe the two weren't from their world, as some of this info just went over his head. Yun ruffled the boy's hair as she knew trying to wrap their world's view and way of life, was a bit hard for someone like Goku.

"Since you couldn't exactly do what we're doing, what did you two for a living?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm a pretty well known novelist." Sora stated.

"Concept artist for a major company." Yun said.

"Why didn't you tell us from the very beginning, you weren't from here?!" Sanzo snapped already tired of all the other information the two shared.

"We really weren't sure where we were at the time, as we were just magically whisked here! Since we seemed to blend into this world well, sometimes you don't want to get into more trouble than you're in when you state that you're not originally from here! And the Merciful Goddess didn't explain shit until we were traveling with you all! Going from a life where all I had to do was go to work, and go home-pretty nice…Suddenly, being picked to help people you hardly know in another strange world without warning!" Yun snapped back, tired of the man glaring daggers at her. "So, **sorry** I didn't tell you sooner! But then again, you don't really trust right away do you?! No! I was just trying to get this mission over with, so I could move forward! Do the same thing if you were in my shoes, right Sanzo?" Yun asked coldly before leaving the room.

No one spoke for a few minutes, as the silence was so heavy they could feel it on their shoulders. Gojyo decided to break it by simply asking Sora about how marriage was in her world.

"So, did you or do you have someone picked for you to protect and share a life with?" Gojyo asked.

"Heh, women have more of an option in some places…arranged marriages are common but, not practiced as much these days. Yun and I have the freedom to get to know someone, live with them, and if it works out…" Sora trailed off for a moment. "they eventually get hitched."

"What's this burden, that you stated earlier?" Sanzo asked.

Sora nervously smiled, hoping the priest had forgotten about that topic, but looking at the man she could see he wanted to know badly. "I can't really go into too much detail as it's really not my place to tell you about Yun, but since I've known her…she was always by herself, knowing she was different from others. We got along right away…like her and I were meant to know one another." She smiled as she thought about those memories. "I don't know the full details as to why I help carry Yun's burden, but let's say…it's too much for one person to carry alone. I've grown to care about her like a sister, and I'm not gonna abandon her when she really needed someone, and still does, more than she likes to believe." She paused collecting her thoughts before continuing. "Heh, but yeah I know she carries it strongly, and if you really want to know the truth Sanzo, you have to ask **her**, not me." She ended with a warm smile.

Hakkai asked about another topic and judging by how Sora's eyes gleamed with excitement, she easily could discuss about it. After she was done explaining, Gojyo asked about another subject, following Hakkai's example. As the woman started talking about transportation, the red head eyed the priest with a certain look.

_I get it, the two are from a different world. Why does it have to be complicated! I didn't sign up for this kind of crap. She never intended to get attached, and now that she has the option of going home…who could blame her? Damn it. _Sanzo signed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Man, go and apologize to her! That's all she's asking for!" Gojyo stated with a bite to his tone.

Sanzo got up with a little trouble, but he pushed it back as he's been through much worst. He wasn't feeling to good as he realized that she really didn't think to high of him, but do anything for Goku, Hakkai, and Sora…_damn it! Why did I have to be struck with a lust spell?! I wouldn't be caring about her like this, wouldn't want to know about her soo desperately. Hope the Merciful Goddess can do something about this spell…no, probably enjoying my damn misery too much to do anything about this. _He thought as he made his way outside.

Yun was standing right outside the inn, and he stopped in his tracks. He took a moment to really look at her, as she still was unaware of his presence. He could already tell from her personality she was very strong-willed, but as he looked at her physically he could see that she was strong in body as well. How she held herself even now, she wasn't weak. As he continued to drink her appearance in, he could see where the water sprite was trying to get her to like him. The afternoon light gleamed off her hair just right that he wondered how soft it would feel to run his hands through. He noticed that she styled it in a braid, and ended just before her butt.

_I wonder how long it would be undone._ Sanzo shook his head at the thought before it went even further. He left that territory as he really had no business going there **ever**. At times he could see why he liked her as she treated him like a man, and nothing more just as he wanted. _Where the hell do I begin to say sorry to this woman? My mind is a dangerous place when I start to think about emotions, oh what the hell…_ He thought as he took a step forward, alerting Yun that she wasn't alone.

She smiled smartly at him, still mad at him. When he didn't say anything she crossed her arms over her chest, knowing the man wasn't going to apologize, but ask more about her personally. He took a moment to look around and since there wasn't really anyone around but the two of them, he sighed and then started approaching her. She had a confused look upon her face at this, and he smirked as she didn't know what he was gonna do. Before she could get to far, he gently grabbed one of her wrists and then pulled her closer out of the afternoon light, and more in the shadows. He pulled her into a one arm hug, and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Since he didn't let go right away, she took the time to just enjoy his gesture. She learned over time that it was hard for the man to do such things. Being mindful of his wounds she then gently wrapped her arms around the man's waist. He gasped never expecting her to do such a thing, and accept his apology soo easily. She really was simple, just as Goku stated before. She pulled away first as a thought dawned on her.

_Is he still under the influence of the lust spell? _

As she still thought about the topic, she realized that she maybe right. He just has more control than before. Granted she didn't know why she had such an attraction to the man herself, but she knew it was better to just to keep it simple and not even try as she wasn't even from this world to begin with. Best to stay as comrades in arms, or friends as she couldn't have another relationship, since most of the time they crumple before they really even begin. With that decision made, she just smiled up at Sanzo, and he smiled back, but it was **very** small.

* * *

"I guess you want to know about the burden, huh?" Yun asked as she got comfortable in an outdoor chair. When Sanzo just nodded, she sighed. "I would get comfortable if I were you, it's going to be a long story." He pulled up a chair and then lit a cigarette. She smiled and then proceeded to explain her life story. Talked about how she was with her parents, how her bond with her mother was a special one that most mothers and daughters don't have. From what he was hearing he could guess that she was very close to Sora and her mother by how the two women came up a lot in her story. When she spoke of a school and whatnot, he stopped her there. She explained the school system to him, and he simply nodded and she continued. She skipped over how college went and straight to how she got her job and whatnot, he placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Did something bad happen, wasn't Sora there?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she whispered not looking at him.

He smirked knowing this is where her story gets depressing and to her burden, maybe. He decided since she shared, he may get her to share more if he spoke about himself for a little while. He started with how he was found in the river and raised by his master. He wasn't sure why he decided to talk about himself, when he really didn't do this type of thing. But, when he was around her, he found himself doing a lot of things that he normally didn't want to do. He still blames the lust spell since that's where it all seemed to start. She urged him to continue as she seemed to be enjoying his company and his story. He rolled his eyes and spoke more of how he trained and became the man he is today, but when he got on the topic of his master dying to protect him, he couldn't find the words to continue. He smiled to himself, realizing he couldn't bring himself to speak about his master's passing. He heard her sigh deeply, which he proceeded to looked at her wondering what was on her mind at the moment.

"Guess we don't like talking about ourselves, huh?" She asked as she looked at the ground. He smirked to her question as she was right, who knew that you could have a few things in common when you just simply take the time to get to know someone.

* * *

After the group had a nice day's worth of rest, they made they're way to the next town. Though, when they arrived it was more like a city, and it seemed a festival was happening. The city was in the middle of their celebration of the summer harvest. After a successful harvest they have a week long festival that features all sorts of fun and games, contests as well.

The two women smiled, this is what the group needed after what they been through. As they looked to the guys of the group, they were just as thrilled well expect Sanzo, as he always looked unhappy.

"They have a eating contest, can I Sanzo? Please?!" Goku asked as he pointed to the booth.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Sanzo." Yun stated as she took hold of the boy's hand.

"Yeah, we'll cheer him on!" Sora piped in as she took hold of his other hand.

Sanzo nodded and muttered "Do whatever, just stay together."

The three nodded and made their way to sign Goku up. He won hands down, and the prize was a free pass to any of the game booths. Hakkai and Gojyo came by after the contest, after getting a place at the local inn. Hakkai just won a card game, and got a couple of free passes as well.

"We should so stay until the end of the festival! They have a dance on the last day, be fun to let loose, right?" Gojyo stated to the four.

They all nodded but then Yun piped in, "We may like to do that, but what about Sanzo? I know he wouldn't want to spend more than a day in one location."

"Maybe," Gojyo started rubbing his chin. "You could convince him, Yun. I mean the guy seems to have a soft spot when it comes to you."

"Really? I-I guess I could. Besides you guys are still-we're all still recovering from our last battle." Yun stated to herself more, as she made her way to the inn.

While she was walking towards the inn, she saw the man at a meat bun stand. She smiled, and approached him.

"Stocking up to keep Goku and Lirin happy, when they start to get on your nerves?" She asked as she stood beside him.

"Maybe." Was Sanzo's reply. "Where the others?"

"Enjoying the festival activities. Are your wounds healing up well?"

He nodded as he looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Since everyone is still recovering from our last battle, they were hoping to stay for the rest of the festival?" She ended looking up at him.

"Fine, just make sure the others don't go overboard with the activities." He stated with a sigh. _Gojyo probably set her up to ask, because I won't say no to her. __**Damn**__._ He thought with slight annoyance.

* * *

As the days continued the group enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Not only was the festival fun, but the city provided some nice shops too. Yun and Sora decided it be best to use their gold cards as well, to at least restock on some their leisure items, sketch paper, pens, journal, and pencils. As they were happy having more of said items, and thought of anything else they needed. Goku went with the two as they were the only ones going out for good reasons, and fun ones as well. As they passed a women's clothing shop, they paused and the two looked at each other. Goku decided it be best to head back to the inn, before getting wrapped up in girl stuff.

"Do you want to try some stuff on, just for the fun of it?" Sora asked.

Yun nodded, "Even though it be cool to have a nice outfit for that dance. Though we probably be only wearing it once."

They both shrugged and went in, since they really haven't been in one in a long time. As they were walking in, Gojyo just happened to be passing by. The man decided to sneak in and see what they try on. At first they just picked up extra undergarments and extra pairs on their normal wear, one outfit Yun tried on made the man drool. It really made her look like a goddess, but it wasn't really **practical** for their journey. Even Sora tried on something that had him ogling too.

_Man, these women are practical, but they're not gonna even bother with a nice outfit for the dance?! Hmm, maybe I can convince the sales people to help them._ He thought as he put that plan into motion.

The two had their fun, and decided that it was time they leaved. When two sales ladies came to them with some festival outfits, they politely declined, as they felt it would be a waste. The sales ladies insisted the two at least try the dresses on. As the two came out in the dresses, the sales ladies smiled and said they looked beautiful in the outfits.

"Could we rent these? We're traveling and the business we do…these outfits would just be ruined." Sora stated as she was the first out.

"Not a problem, but if you change your minds, just let us know."

Sora nodded, as Yun came out. Then they made their way back to the inn. Gojyo wasn't seen, but he knew he'd probably be questioned later. _Those two looked soo lovely, that you would never believe they fight demons._ The man thought as he smiled to himself.

Sora and Yun came across a **design your own kite** booth, and the two had at it. Once it was sunset, it was time to fly their kites. The two women enjoyed themselves greatly with one another. As the two passed by a flower booth, Yun picked out a couple of lilies and daisies, making a small bouquet, and handing it to Sora.

"Thanks Yun, this day has been soo awesome! I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun!" Sora said with a smile.

"Exactly, that's why we needed a day like this!" Yun stated a hand on her hip.

When they made their way back to the inn, the guys were there. Since the women wanted to spend more time with one another, Sanzo allowed them to bunk together this time around. Hakkai knocked on the door frame as their door was open.

"So, what did you ladies do today?" He asked as he leaned on the door frame.

"We just did major girl time!" Yun stated with a smile. When the man looked confused, she continued. "Spent time with one another, doing stuff that only girls would be interested in doing."

Hakkai smiled and sighed glad to hear they enjoyed themselves, since tomorrow was the last day of the festival. He excused himself before they pulled out their outfits for the dance. He made his way to his room.

"If you wanted to know how their day was, how about next time you just ask them, Sanzo?" The brunette asked as he took a seat in a chair.

"Do I really ask how someone's day went?" Sanzo stated looking at the other man.

"No you don't, but lately you've been acting different." Hakkai stated with a chuckle and smile.

"So, okay yeah I have. Not like she'll-" He stopped himself from continuing. The priest crushed his cigarette in annoyance. "I thought you had a thing going on with **Sora**?"

"Ah, but we're not talking about me, Sanzo. This just proves that even you, can have feelings. Or is this still because of the lust spell? I really doubt Okajimia-san would tolerate your behavior if you were going on basic urges. She was pretty shaken back then. Why are you denying yourself of feeling? I understand your pain, Sanzo, but sometimes you have to let go of the past in order to continue forward. She does care about you like the rest of us, sure…but she probably doesn't know if it's you or the spell that's talking. I would keep an eye on her, if I wanted to be closer than just friends."

Sanzo glared at Hakkai, and muttered "Why bother? She has a chance to go home in the end…she made it clear that she rather go back home, than stay here. She was being nice when she was speaking with me, as friends do for one another. I've come to see that with her, she likes to keep things simple."

"See! Right there, you found how she likes to handle issues. No buying her a gift to makeup, just simply apologizing. That's a step to getting closer, my friend. And you did it yourself, instead of having one of us go and talk with her." Hakkai chuckled and added. "Maybe you can change her mind by the end of this journey to stay. People can change with a little bit of time."

The priest simply glared at the brunette, knowing deep down that the male was right. Oh, how he hated it when his comrade was right when it came to topics like these. He knew that the water sprite had a shot with her as well, because she cared about everyone in the group. He shook his head and then crushed his cigarette in annoyance as he witnessed Gojyo working his charm on Yun.

"Here Yun, a rose for you." Gojyo said as he handed her a single red rose.

"Thanks Gojyo, it's lovely." She said with a warm smile on her lips taking a whiff of the flower.

The kappa had charm and knew how to speak to women. The priest found doing that was a waste of time, but now he found himself wanting to grab her attention without scaring the woman off. He clenched his hand into a fist instead of reaching for his banishing gun, as he witnessed the kappa putting an arm around Yun's shoulders, and she was **smiling**. Oh, he was itching to shoot the kappa, but reframed as he knew there was going to be belly dancers on the last day, and he had a feeling there was gonna be a game booth he'd be good at.

Later on that day, the group knew they had to make this day count as it was the last day of the festival. In the evening, it was just as exciting. Gojyo enjoyed getting to know one of the belly dancers, which didn't surprise the group. Yun and Sora took their time getting ready for the main event. Goku, Hakkai, and Sanzo waited on them, wondering what was taking soo long. They came out, and the three guys were speechless. The two women smiled, glad their prepping was worth it.

"You guys look awesome!" Goku stated with a grin and blush.

"Thanks, Goku." The two said with a smile.

"Complete knockouts, for sure!" Hakkai stated with a smile, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he looked at the two.

Yun looked at the priest, wondering if he was going to say anything, but shook her head knowing that he didn't do stuff like that. She walked right pass him and then stated "Maybe I'll see how Gojyo reacts to my **outfit**." She didn't know why she said that, but found that the comment affected the priest. She smiled to herself and proceeded to walk ahead of the group, just simply wanting to enjoy the last remaining hours of the festival.

Sanzo glared at the brunette as he couldn't really use his banishing gun at the moment. Women, how they can be soo confusing as what they wanted at times. Did she really just say that comment to make his blood boil in anger? Granted the woman looked beautiful regardless, but why did she want a compliment when Goku and Hakkai had already done that? Did she not notice that he was looking at her the whole time? He just shook his head in annoyance and decided to catch up with her, as he still had time.

As Sora walked with Hakkai and Goku, though she kept to her thoughts, looking at herself she was glad to dress up. It was a black and white modest cut dress that had a pretty flower design on the bottom coming to her knees, leaving her legs exposed where she wore black sandals. She felt extra pretty tonight. She couldn't help but be a little jealous of Yun, as she really looked like a goddess in her dress. Her friend's outfit was a black top that stopped before her stomach, leaving that flesh exposed, and the flowing blue/white skirt covered her sandal clad feet. The glittering shall that she draped around her arms just finished the outfit. Sora just shook her head, getting bad thoughts out of her head. She was at a festival to enjoy herself, not down herself with jealously.

* * *

As Sanzo walked around he saw couples, and just focused on finding Yun. He smirked as he found her playing a shoot range game. He frowned as she seemed to be having difficulty. As he looked more closely he noticed that the game was rigged. Once it was game over he approached. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered "My **turn**."

The game keeper just smiled smugly, knowing the man couldn't hit the marks. The priest pulled out his banishing gun, and one after another, he hit all the targets. The game keeper wasn't as smug, and looked up at the man. Sanzo grabbed the man's collar and snapped quietly "Next time don't rig the game." He then pointed to the flower hair comb, finding that was what Yun was trying to win. He snatched the hair comb from the keeper's hand and let go of the man's collar. He then so gently, placed the comb in her hair, making her outfit look complete. She was confused but, she quickly smiled at him for his efforts.

He took hold of her hand, not wanting her to get separated from him in the crowds. Slight blush dusted his cheeks as he realized that he was holding her hand, and she hadn't pulled away either. He looked around, and when he found somewhere they could sit, he walked towards it. They proceeded to sit down on an empty bench, and that's when she thanked him.

"Thank you very much for winning this comb, Sanzo! No one has ever won something for me!" She ended giving him a quick hug. He gasped at her hug, thrown off guard as he wasn't expecting her to do that. "Oh, are your wounds still not completely healed?!" She panicked pulling away quickly.

He inwardly frowned at losing her warmth. He shook his head no and muttered "You just surprised me, is all."

"Good, wouldn't want you to be further injured." She stated with a small smile.

As the two looked at each other, they found that they couldn't look away. As they got lost in each others eyes, they were slowly leaning towards one another, like magnets. Yun snapped out of it, and got up walking away ashamed of herself for almost doing something stupid. Sanzo was just as shocked, but hurt more.

_Guess this is what it feels like to be rejected._

* * *

**Author's notes: And that my dear readers is the end of this chapter! I've come to just simply add better elements to certain parts that I feel I can write better! Like how I added the lust spell! I decided to add that back in, since it can add some spice to this story, and confuse Yun into thinking that it's influencing Sanzo still. I know it's far from being perfect, but I'm still just doing this because it's fun, I know how I want this story to go, and finish! Also, I typed up this chapter for DragonGamer0713 since she really likes my stories, even though I'm not a grammar pro! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Since I got back into writing this story again, and knowing that I got a fan that wants me to continue…Yeah I decided to type up another chapter as I'm enjoying redoing parts that I'm coming across as I read previous parts then where I'm currently at in this story. I added a twist that I forgot about, and decided to add that to make it even better. Anything that I come across as I type up each chapter I'll try my best to make it awesome as it can be! **

**This chapter will be a bit angst as I really go into Yun's background more, so don't expect anything really fluffy! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Saiyuki related, expect Yun, this fanfic, and anything that doesn't appear already in the Saiyuki universe!**

**Yori vs. Hikari**

**~Chapter 13~ **

"Sora what's wrong?" Hakkai asked as he walked along side her.

Goku had a look of concern as well.

"It's nothing you guys, really. Just a nip from the jealous bug…it happens." She stated waving her hand to prove her point.

As the three came across a puppet booth, Goku sat down to watch Sora following suit. Hakkai shook his head at the two but joined them.

When the show was over, Hakkai stated he go find where Gojyo went off to. Goku and Sora nodded, no problem staying together as the man left.

"Want to go ahead and find Sanzo and Yun?" Sora asked the boy.

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" He yelled with a grin.

_Your thoughts are a bit out of whack, love. _Khan stated to Sora.

_Huh, they are? _Sora asked Khan mentally.

_Yes, I've been here, but yes…ever since this evening. Granted it died down when you admitted to being jealous, but now I'm sensing or feeling there's something affecting only you and-_

_Yun and I?_ Sora asked.

_Ah, well this is quite interesting…haven't come across this before. Find the others, quickly!_ Khan stated with a bit of haste in her tone.

_On it!_ Sora stated back walking more quickly. She then took off on a run, Goku right behind her. He wondered why she was running.

"Woah, where's the awesome smelling food?!" Goku asked as she paused. "What's the hurry, Sora?"

"I don't know, I've been feeling off, but once I find Yun and the others…maybe it'll be better." She muttered.

Goku nodded, and the two once again looked for at least the priest and goddess of their group.

* * *

"I think, my friend you've had your fun for one night." Hakkai stated as he pulled up a half-drunk Gojyo.

"No, I haven't! The night's still young!" The kappa slurred.

"Well, let's at least meet up with the rest of the group, shall we?" The brunette asked as he helped his friend along.

"Such a great pal you are, man!"

Hakkai just shook his head with a low chuckle.

* * *

Sanzo took a moment to understand what almost happened, and shook his head in disbelief. What happened that he want to kiss her? Was it a spell that was cast on both of them? _Maybe, I'm not the only one affected by the spell_. He thought, but then remembered what Hakkai told him earlier. Is it really the lust spell, or he really wanted Yun like that, deep down? He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he really didn't want to think about crap like this! It made absolutely no sense whatsoever to the priest. She was just as confusing, as she just up and left…He realized that she was gone for more than what he was willing to wait for. As soon as he got up though, Sora and Goku ran up to him.

"Sanzo, where's Yun? I thought you two were together?" Sora asked.

"I was just about to get her…what happened?" The priest asked back warily.

"Just a bad feeling, and I'm hoping it goes away when I find Yun!" She stated as she ran off, Goku right behind her. _Crap! I really hope nothing has happened, gotta hurry and find her!_ She worriedly thought as she ran to find her dear friend.

* * *

As Yun sat down and held herself, she thought about what almost transpired with the priest. He never want to do that normally, it was the influence of the spell and dolling herself up probably didn't help either. He was probably as relived as herself that they didn't kiss, because he would see that she was damaged and nothing but trouble. Sure being friends with the man was easy, and that's all that she was allowing herself as friendships never crumpled for her. Ever since she decided to do that terrible deed, she knew it would be best that she live with this sin alone. Couldn't bring herself to drag anyone down with her as no one deserved to know this information and have to live with it for the rest of their days. Silent tears soaked her lap as she cried, knowing that she probably just ruined her friendship with the priest as she just walked away without explaining.

_Why did I have to have feelings for him?! I thought I locked up my emotions so that I wouldn't hurt anyone like that anymore! Why is it that someone like him, have to-want to get to know me, of all people? I'm the lowest of the low. _She silently chanted to herself as she couldn't cry anymore.

"Why hello, Yun dearest." A male voice cooed.

She gasped and held herself more tightly as she **knew** that voice. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! You shouldn't be here! You're DEAD!" She cried glaring up at the brunette haired male.

He chuckled darkly, "Ah, but if I was **dead** like you say…tell me why I'm here? After all, you always seemed to have all the answers. Besides, who would want to leave such a beauty alone? Since you always have males at your heels. Just wanting a little bit of your attention. How you gave me such affection, time, and attention. Though, when you spent precious time on that **friend** and **mother **of yours, and not me…well, I had to even the odds out, right?" He spat circling her with cold brown eyes. "I was able to dispose of **dear mother**, but as for your **friend**? You wanted to be greedy…have more people in your live. Wasn't I enough?! No! She was closer to you than I ever was!" He snarled as he grabbed Yun's shoulders forcibly.

Yun's lips trembled as she whispered "Go away…I killed you. Why are you here? Back to haunt me? I already live with the sin of taking your life, why do you have to torment me further?!" She cried pushing the male away from her. She shook her head in doubt and ran towards the dense forest.

"So, you want to switch roles? Alright, I always enjoyed being the **bad guy**." He muttered darkly as he walked after her.

* * *

Sora, Goku, and Sanzo ran into Hakkai and Gojyo, asking the two if they happened to see Yun recently. They shook their heads no.

"Goku you know her scent, use that nose of yours!" Gojyo yelled as that idea came to mind.

The boy sniffed the air, trying to pick up the woman's scent.

_You know the woman best, Sora. Use your new abilities!_ Khan stated.

_What abilities? Last time I remember attacking everyone, last thing I want is to be another problem on their account._ Sora snapped back.

_No wonder you're jealous…Yun has it all, can heal the group, has men at her heels, can handle the situation of being here, and not getting distracted with romance…hell, she even risked her life to save you. And here you can't even chance using gifts that will no doubt help right now? Why are you __**really**__ here? To forget about Kiyoshi? To forget about the other world? Seeing as no one really striked your fancy back home? Good job with grabbing Hakkai's attention, but do you even want to pursue a relationship with the healer? Or would you rather be the only female in this group? If you don't act now, that wish may come true…_Khan paused and then chuckled. _Though, whose the real __**monster**__? Yun is, she killed a man with her own two hands…but, you're the demon. Funny, isn't it? How twisted your situation is?_

_Shut up Khan!_ Sora snapped. _I'm like this for a reason, and I know I'm the only one who can help her! I know she wants to do this herself, because that's how she is, but she needs me __**now**__. _She silently declared as she called forth her demon powers.

Sora was scared shitless of using her wings, as all she could think about was the possibility that she go rogue. She shook her head as she expanded her wings, and took off into the sky.

"It's my turn to save you, Yun." She muttered into the night air.

She was able to locate Yun, but gasped as she saw **him**. She shook her head, not really wanting to go down memory lane at the moment. Why was **he** there? Last time she saw him, he was killed…dead. She landed a few feet away and approached with haste. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before approaching the two.

"Ah, so good of you to join us Sora. I hope you enjoyed yourself with the time that has passed, because tonight…is your **last**." The man stated with a dark smile.

* * *

_Shit, now the other has taken off! Hell, just gonna follow where that woman went._ Sanzo mentally grumbled as he ran towards the direction Sora went.

The others followed after the priest with haste, as they really were getting worried about their comrades well-being. They made it to the edge of the forest, and something caught Sanzo's eye. He walked towards it, and immediately picked it up and tucked it away into his priest robes.

"Let's keep moving, we must be close." He stated before the guys could ask what he just tucked away. When the others were ahead of him, he pulled out the hair comb, and could smell Yun's scent, as he put it close. _Cherry blossoms…heh._ He thought as he caught up with the others, tucking it away again.

* * *

"Interesting with how you're fighting the influence, but I know you can't resist forever." The brunette man chuckled darkly. "You want to be the center of attention, have the guys looking at you while Yun is just a bystander. After all, you can't stand the fact that Yun has two men that want her, and you just have one man's attention…and it's not even because of your doing!" He grinned as he continued. "If anything, you just get a man's pity as you beg to have that attention that only a male can give you."

"Shut up! That shit is behind me. Why are you tormenting us? I thought we took care of you a long time ago! There's no way you were able to crawl your way back up from hell, and be here!" Sora snapped as she glared daggers at the man.

The man just laughed "You're right. How is it possible that I'm here, of all places? Hmm, let's think about that topic a little more, shall we?" He made his way to Yun's hunched form, the woman covering her ears trying to keep the man's words out. "Maybe, with the abilities that you two have acquired could be the cause, hmm?" He pulled her up roughly by her wrists. "Like for instance, that I'm just a creation from this one's mind." He stated as he tapped Yun's forehead. "For all we know, I really did leave an impact on her that she couldn't move on without me." He smiled darkly.

Yun didn't even bother trying to break free, let alone struggle out of the man's grasp. Sora gasped as she realized that Yun was wearing a mask this whole time, being tough and strong…so she didn't discourage her friend from standing up. She still hasn't gonna over her dark past, and only pretended to be cheerful and unattached because she didn't want anyone knowing the ugly truth. She clenched a hand into a fist, angry with herself that she once again allowed her friend to sink into the role of being the cheerful one. The person to make her feel better about herself, and not even ask to be cheered up or really talk about things. Sure, they weren't really in a situation where they can take time to talk about issues, but that was just an excuse they could always find time to speak to one another about things. The fact that **he**, Daz…was present.

"See how she suffers? Sad how you can't end them, because you can't **heal**." Daz spat as he dropped Yun to the ground, and made his way to circle Sora. "She **killed** me, but she's the goddess! Aren't they suppose to be pure?! You're the purer one, Sora…would you like to be the goddess?" He whispered in her ear. "Be the center of attention for once? Have men fighting for **your** attention? Have it where Yun is jealous of you?"

"He's right Sora…I should have the burden of being a demon. After all, I've committed a sin that should brand me as one. I'm the monster, I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN." Yun shouted sitting up slowly.

Sora shook her head in denial as she wasn't going to let the man influence her to doing something completely rash. She did however glare at Daz, and smirked. "I'll admit that I wish I could be more like you, Yun. But, I enjoy being myself more than trying to be something that I'm not." She ignored him and walked towards Yun to help her up. "Time to put this guy in the history books, and enjoy the future ahead of you. Stop dwelling in the past, Yun. Do you really think that's what your mother would want you to do?" She asked the woman with a warm smile.

Yun teared up "I really want to move on, Sora…but, how can I when I've killed someone? Even though he probably deserved it, I should have left it up to the police instead of taking into my own hands." She paused, then continued. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye! Why her, I miss her Sora why did she have to be taken away soo soon?!"

The guys arrived and stopped in their tracks as they took in what was happening. Hearing what transpired and finding that it was a creation of Yun's…they had to be careful with what they decided to do next. They spotted the lone male not too far from the two women. Judging from how the male was dressed he didn't look from this world. Daz's cold eyes laid on the guys and he couldn't help but grin and chuckle darkly.

"Oh, so these are the fellows you travel with? Interesting indeed, but Yun dearest I should be the only male in your life." Daz snarled as he looked upon the women. "Since you can't seem to let go of that delicious hatred, you obviously want to just have me in your life and no one else." He shrugged. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here before you. Because if you seriously wanted your **mother** she should be here, right?" He circled around the two women. "Come on! You want to be the monster, after all you fit the role oh so well. Really give these guys a show, because you've been wearing a mask…a personality that you made that you never had to get attached, but simply move on."

Yun growled and grabbed for the man's throat. She sneered as she tightened her grip, not even aware that she was really harming herself in the process.

"Heh, you should know that harming me, is not going to bring that **dead bitch** back…right?" He wheezed as she continued to choke him. "You rather be dead, too? Even though you're suppose to outlive your parents? Just because you killed me, you don't even count all the demons that you've slain without thought?" He questioned grinning darkly.

"Shut up! Just because you know what's been going on, doesn't mean you can spout your bullshit!" Yun snapped ready to kill the man once again.

"Yun I know you can hear me, it wasn't your fault! Stop all this, stop letting that asshole win! You got rid of him before, stop letting your hatred control you!" Sora shouted tears prickling her eyes. "You didn't kill her, Daz did. I know I wasn't there with you in college, but wasn't I there when your mother was murdered? I'll always be there for you as much as a friend can! You're only hurting yourself in the end with doing this!"

Yun released her hold on Daz and slumped to the ground in defeat. She held her head her body trembling, not knowing what to do anymore. How does she move on when there wasn't anything worth looking forward to after this journey was over? She would just go back to her same boring life after this. Yes, she had Sora to look after her, her friend had been doing that for a long time…too long in fact she knew it was time for a big change. As she started to think about how to move on, Daz faded out of existence. The man **really** being a figment of her imagination come to life. She didn't know when the group circled around her, but she smiled glad to know they were simply there. She closed her eyes, she really wasn't alone anymore. She was thrown a little off guard as Hakkai offered a hand to help her up. Sora grabbed her other hand as her and Hakkai helped Yun up. When Yun looked the brunette man in the eyes, she silently gasped as she saw him have a dark look for a moment. She just smiled as he returned the gesture.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue the chapter further, but I decided that what just happened is a lot to take in. *sweat drop* So, I'll continue the story in the next chapter! This version is definitely better than what I had written first, because Daz didn't have nearly as big of an impact as he does now, and this feels more of how I wanted the characters to interact. This is what I was holding back for Yun, and trust me Sora has her's, but I rather have it when the story allows for certain things to trigger her memory into how they really are. **

**So look forward to future chapters, as I have more chapters written and I'm taking a bit as editing and rewriting parts take a little bit! See next time! **


End file.
